Let Me Show You
by starrgirrl
Summary: Inspired by 5x05 'Dreamcatcher' Emma finds herself in front of Regina's house trying to get the other woman to understand why she did what she did, inevitably loosing the people she loves most. Can Regina put aside her feelings to make the right decision when the time comes? *Swan Queen* Rated M- Slow Burn
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this story was inspired by 5x05 when Emma and Regina were arguing in the doorway. In my opinion, this is how the that situation should have gone. *Warning* this is a Swan Queen fan fiction, so if you don't like that or whatever please, please don't read it. I personally love Emma/Regina. This fic is-as of right now-a one shot. I think it has potential to be a slow burn, but you guys have to let me know what you think!**

 **Also, I have another fic, _Let the Games Begin_ , if you want to check that out please do. **

~SQ~

Chapter 1

"I didn't have a choice," Emma affirmed, her face a stoic mask of indifference. _I didn't have a choice_ she repeated in her head.

"There's always a choice," Regina mused ironically glaring at the woman before her. She couldn't believe that she—the evil queen—was telling the savior, now dark one, that she hadn't needed to rip out her son's heart. _Oh the irony_ Regina thought bitterly. Regina was furious at the other woman for not only what she did to her son, but also what Emma had done to _her_ son as well. They were supposed to protect him; they were supposed to protect him together. Wasn't that what they had always done?

" _Em-ma_ ," she spat, pronouncing each syllable with malice. "You've said that to me a million times." Pain was fueling Regina's anger. She was hurt at not only what Emma did, but also that the fact that Emma clearly not herself. Never in a thousand years would Regina have thought that the sweet and optimistic woman in front of her would be fully consumed by the darkness. It hurt more because this same darkness could have curled its way into Regina's heart and God only know what would have happened then.

"We were running out of time. It was the only way to free Merlin," Emma said her composure slightly crumbling. The dark one had let something slip out only because she needed Regina, the only woman that had ever pushed her, to see that what she had done was indeed the right thing. Emma thought out of all people Regina would understand, but clearly she didn't. There was a pain deep within Emma that she did not quite understand. _I don't need to justify myself to her_ Emma thought with contempt, but also a little…sadness?

"Merlin? We freed Merlin in Camelot?" Regina questioned in utter confusion. The wheels in her head began to turn before her next question slipped from her mouth. "But if that's true why are you still the dark one?" she asked more sadly than she intended. She was suppose to be furious at Emma for hurting their son, but now she was more confused than ever.

"This is a waste of time I want to see my son," Emma said, effectively deflecting the question Regain had just asked.

 _Henry_. The one thing that Emma had done right. She was everything to him and more. Since recently breaking up…or rather 'taking a break' with Hook, Emma realized that only one thing that actually mattered to her, her son.

"Well I don't think he wants to see you," Regina responded, the bitterness hardening her voice again. The mention of Henry brought back her anger and she fully intended to let the blonde know that she had royally messed up.

"Goodbye Miss Swan," Regain affirmed as she turned to slam the door in Emma's face.

"He was right," Emma said under her breath, more to herself than anything. _Rumpelstiltskin was right_ Emma frustratedly thought to herself. She did notice that Regina had stopped in her tracks upon hearing what the blonde had just confessed.

"What did you say?" Regina turned. Evidently there was something Regina had missed. Maybe due to her lack of memory or something else she could not say.

"What does it matter to you?" Emma shot back. She regained her composure and resumed her verbal battle with the ever-put-together mayor. _Just like the good ol' days_ Emma darkly joked in her head.

"Can't you see that I want to help you?" Regina stammered begging, _pleading_ , that Emma understood. "Emma despite what you might think…" she trailed off. She couldn't finish her sentence staring into the eyes that were no longer filled with shine, but with a deep darkness.

"Help me?" Emma laughed. "Help me? If you wanted to help me you would have…," Emma practically screeched putting herself in Regina's personal space. "You would have," the blonde finished not daring to continue what she was about to say. Regina didn't even flinch at the sudden invasion of personal space.

 _Emma was right_ she thought; _they had been through too much_. Emma scanned the brunette's eyes for any sign of resentment or anger, but she found none. This frustrated her even more pushing her over the edge. She roughly shoved Regina against the house, grabbing her by the throat squeezing roughly. The blonde didn't want the other woman's pity. Emma wanted Regina to understand. That's all she ever really wanted, to be understood. She wanted Regina too see that she had done what she had done to protect Henry, to protect her former arch nemesis as well.

"Emma," Regina squeaked at the loss of air. "Please," she gasped parting her lips to try and secure some air for her lungs. Her eyes darted back and forth between the eyes of the woman that pinned her to the wall. _It should have been me_ Regina thought as she began to see spots skirting around the edge of her vision.

Emma leaned close to Regina's side and whispered in her ear, "He said I would lose the ones I loved most."

The blonde's breath ticked Regina's skin sending shivers down her spine as she tried to process what the sheriff was saying. _Who said that?_ Regina questioned silently in her head. _The ones she loves most?_ _What does that mean…only a certain spineless man would talk in such riddles_ Regina concluded.

"And he was right," Emma said drawing her head back to look at Regina's face. She slightly loosened her grip on Regina's throat, but didn't completely remove her hand. The blonde's brows furrowed in confusion as she tried to process why she was telling the other woman this.

Gasping for air as soon as it was once again allowed back in her throat, Regina choked trying not to move. As Emma's eyes roamed her face, Regina could feel them settling on the scar at the top of her lip.

"I lost Henry," Emma stated more to herself as she gritted her teeth. _He hates me_ she thought suddenly sadder than anything else. The anger faded, but the frustration to be understood still bubbled at the surface of her mind.

"And I lost…"

"The handless wonder. Yes I know," Regina finished for her rolling her eyes in the process. She knew she was pushing her luck. Insulting the man who had just broken up with the dark one in front of her face was certainly risky. _That man is a self-righteous idiot._ Her hate for the captain only grew once he was in Storybrooke. _Emma could do so much better_ she thought to herself.

"No!" Emma yelled. "Don't you see you idiot?" At that point Emma released Regina totally and began to walk away. These feelings, these feelings that had been hidden for so long were on the verge of bursting out of her. They had been through so much together: they started off as mortal enemies battling for dominance in a tiny town against one another, but then eventually became civil upon realizing they shared a son. A son they both loved and cared for more than anything else in the world. Later on they became friends after seeing how similar they really were: after the diamond threated to destroy the town, after Pan in Neverland threatened their son, after shattered sight made them hate each other. They had conquered all these enemies together. Their progression was truly something amazing to watch and reflect on. _How does she not understand?_ Emma furiously wondered. _After all that, she still doesn't get it._

She didn't get very far before Regina grabbed her hand, effectively stopping her in her tracks. "See what Emma?" Regina asked quietly trying to soothe the answer out of the blonde's lips. "You can tell me."

"If you can't figure it out for yourself then you are more incompetent than I initially thought," Emma spat. She tried to pull her arm out of Regina's grasp, but found her effort futile. She could have easily escape with a wave of her other hand, but decided against it. _Let's see if you can figure it out_ Emma challenged in her head.

"Miss Sw-," Regina began, but quickly thought better. Sighing she continued, "Emma. I need to know what happened in Camelot in order to understand what you are trying to tell me."

"No you don't," Emma smiled wickedly. "Think Regina. You're a smart girl," she taunted. Anyone that looked at their past would be able to see it; see the tension, see the trust that was constantly tested, see the love they both shared for their son. Granted Emma was slow to catch on, but the Queen was still completely clueless to the obvious.

"Your parents?" Regina guessed now red with embarrassment. _Think Regina think!_ She commanded herself. _Why is this so damn difficult?_ These encrypted riddles were messing with her head making it spin widely trying to find a solution.

"This isn't twenty questions Regina," Emma said now feeling un-amused with the brunette. _If she can't figure it out for herself, then she doesn't deserve happiness_ Emma justified. _I don't have to tell her anything…but oh how I want to._

"Wow…you're even worse than Gold," Regina stated flatly not realizing she had said this out loud. She wondered how long this riddle would continue before Emma left her to question what had just transpired between them. _Is she going to leave me? Don't leave._

"Thank you," Emma said with fake gratitude, her lips curling into a frown. "Now let go of my arm," Emma said pulling her arm from Regina's vice grip with little trouble this time.

"Emma please tell me," Regina voice quaked. She never intended to beg, especially not to Emma Swan, but she was desperately confused. She wanted—no she needed to understand. She wanted Emma's trust. She wanted to understand what Emma was trying to say.

"Desperation doesn't suit you Regina," Emma mused stepping closer to the brunette. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind the brunette's ear. "I always liked Madame Mayor. Now she was a feisty one that never gave up. What happened to her Regina?" Emma questioned innocently.

The sickening sweetness of Emma's voice made Regina breath hitch. She had no witty response, no comeback to throw back. _What happened to me_ she thought. Emma was getting the best of her right now of she couldn't think. Only Emma had this effect on her. Only with Emma her mind would go completely blank. It was so unlike Regina that she found herself panicking. Emma's proximity was so close that it seemed Regina would never be able to escape her.

"She never backed down from a challenge," Emma said while running her index finger down Regina's jaw line. She could feel the fire inside Regina blazing and she loved it. It was an intoxicating addiction. The magic that circled them was almost like a powerful vortex pulling them closer together. The power this woman projected was simply exciting and invigorating to watch. Any room she stepped in she had complete control and Emma admired her for that. In any situation Regina was always so authoritative and knowledgeable, which was something Emma had come to know and love about the brunette.

"She realized that she lost the one's she loved because of ambition," Regina said not daring to move. As much as she hated to admit it, the touching was soothing. The soft touch was so unlike what Regina imagined the dark one to be capable of. _But it's Emma_ she thought. _She's still Emma_. She knew that this could be a potential manipulation, but she didn't care. She wanted to hope that somewhere deep down that Emma really did care. The sheriff seemed almost curious and vulnerable while running her finger over Regina's skin.

"No," Emma said softly resting her hand on the side of Regina's cheek. "They still loved her. She only thought she had lost them," Emma finished.

 _They?_ Regina thought. _What is she talking about?_ A million thoughts were running through her head, but no of them seemed coherent. She focused instead on Emma's beautiful green eyes that didn't seem so dark anymore.

"Emma I—"

"Yes, I know. You don't understand," Emma said almost inaudibly. Even though they were so close, Regina had to strain herself to hear her. "Let me show you then."

Regina was so confused her eyes darted to the ground as she tried to process what in the hell Emma was trying to tell her. She was completely oblivious to the fact that the blonde was starting to lean towards her.

~SQ~

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope and would really appreciate if you'd leave a comment. I personally love reading comments, so please let me know what you think. Have a wonderful week :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! *Crawls out of Swan Queen trashcan* Finally an update! I am beginning to feel very good about where this story is going, so please keep reading-its going to be good. I know there might be a bit of confusion as to why Regina cannot understand what Emma is trying to say, but the way I see it she thinks she has _finally_ found her happiness with Robin Hood *ew*. She's not one to give up so easily on perceived 'true love', so please bear with me. **

**Also a slight disclaimer: I am a college student, so I am busy currently with my second round of exams; I am also in no way an English major and all my writing is for fun; I do not have a beta, so if there are mistakes please let me know or forgive me. I try very hard to give updates within reason and I proof-read all of my own work. Thanks for being such a great audience!**

 **This next chapter is a little lengthier than the previous one. If you like the story thus far, please comment. I hope you all enjoy! Kisses xoxo**

 _Previously:_

 _"Yes, I know. You don't understand," Emma said almost inaudibly. Even though they were so close, Regina had to strain herself to hear her. "Let me show you then."_

 _Regina was so confused her eyes darted to the ground as she tried to process what in the hell Emma was trying to tell her. She was completely oblivious to the fact that the blonde was starting to lean towards her._

~SQ~

Chapter 2

Emma tilted her head ever so slightly, closing her eyes in the process, and brushed her lips sweetly against the unsuspecting, ruby lips in front of her. It was slow and chaste as if they were former lovers saying goodbye for the last time. It was a ghost of a kiss that lingered no more than a few seconds.

Regina's eyes were wide with shock after Emma pulled away. Now she was even more confused than ever. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. Emma's hand was still caressing Regina's cheek even after they had parted. They were still inches apart, breathing the same air. The brunette could sill feel tingling sensation that buzzed on her lips, which was the only way she knew for sure that it had actually happened.

Then something changed. "What the hell?" Regina gasped. She jumped backwards so quickly she almost tripped in the doorway. _What the hell is going on_? She thought stumbling to regain her balance.

"Emma…your hair," Regina stammered in utter disbelief. Since the darkness had taken refuge in Emma's heart, her whole body had been affected: her skin was paler, her hair was so light it was almost white, and her new wardrobe looked as if she had raided a modern Evil Queen's closet. But she was changing or it appeared so. Her hair seemed to be turning back into its beautiful gold ringlets that were still confined into a bun at the back of Emma's head. Her skin began to glow as color re-entered her complexion. _She started to look like her former self_ Regina thought.

But just as the kiss, the color soon faded. Anyone that had not seen it for his or herself would not have believed it. Hell, Regina was having a hard time processing what was unfolding in front of her and if it actually happened.

"So you see now," Emma stated casually completely unfazed by Regina's confusion. "Unfortunately, I have work to do." And with that Emma turned to leave. She knew what she had done put her entire plan into jeopardy, but if things ended badly at least she could say she had not totally lost Regina.

Regina was stunned. _Did she…?_ Regina internally questioned. She didn't want to think about what had just happened, but in her mind she was watching it over and over again: Emma leaning in and kissing her. To her surprise, Emma's lips had been surprisingly warm despite her cold demeanor. _Something isn't right_ Regina panicked. Why hadn't she pulled away? She had Robin Hood after all. Why didn't she pull away?

Finally feeling the chilly Maine air brushed against her body, she re-entered her home and headed straight to her office. Once inside however, the thoughts didn't stop.

 _Robin Hood is my true love_ Regina stated. _What kind of sick game is Emma playing at?_ The riddles were too much for her. Was Emma trying to destroy her newfound happiness? Was this part of her plan? What actually happened in Camelot? The strangest thing however, was that Emma wanted her to look at their past, but what past did they have? _We hated each other!_

Regina was so rattled that she didn't notice that Henry had entered her office. "Mom? Are you alright?" the not so little boy stated. He had seen Emma walk away only after glancing up at his window. He was furious with his other mother, but sadder than anything. He didn't want to see her. She had be an accessory to his broken heart, no, the _cause_ of his broken heart.

"Oh Henry," Regina said running over to him and pulling him into a hug. "Emma came by and we—"

"Yeah I saw," Henry said returning his mother's hug.

"You saw?!" Regina practically collapsed in his arms.

"Yeah I saw Emma walk away," he said unsure what exactly he had said to make her almost hysterical. "Did she want to see me?" He questioned sadly.

Regina let out a long sigh of relief before she answered his question. _Well that could have been…disastrous_ Regina thought. She couldn't imagine what Henry would think if he saw his two mothers sharing an intimate moment. _It was just a kiss nothing more._ They why did it make her feel all thingy inside?

"Yes, she wanted to see you Henry," Regina confirmed before pulling back to look at her son. _He used to be so little_ she mused as she looked over his face. His eyes looked up in confusion as he could clearly see she was thinking about something. _He's all grown up_.

"Mom?" Are you sure you're okay?" Henry asked, starting to get concerned. He had never seen his mother like this. She was lost in thought and not the evil scheming type, which was odd. He loved his Mom, but sometimes she was just so hard to read.

"Yes Henry, I'm fine," she lied. She hated lying to Henry, but some things she just wasn't quite ready to share with him. Regina needed time to herself to think. _Emma's hair was changing…_

"If you say so," Henry said. "I'm going to go to my room now if that's alright," he politely said. After years of demonizing the woman that raised him, he realized he should be more conscious to show her some respect even if she was lying to him. He could forgive her because he loved her.

"Yes that is fine," Regina said. Her heart practically melting upon realizing how much had changed between them. The little boy that had run away to Boston to escape her evil clutches was now a charming, young man. It was a bittersweet realization that Regina knew she would have to get used to and accept. _Oh Henry._

As he left the room, Regina sat down at her desk. Upon hearing the door click shut, she began to cry. She didn't know why she was crying or about what, but she needed to let whatever it was out. It was a strange type of sadness that wasn't actually sadness. She couldn't quite explain what she was feeling, which was even more frustrating. A longing perhaps? Regina couldn't control her sobs as she brought her hand to her lips. The tips of her fingers ghosted over where Emma's lips had been. Her entire body was trembling.

 _Emma_ she thought. The savior who had come into her town and destroyed her perfect little world ruining what she thought was her happy ending; the same woman that believed her when no one else did; the same woman that protected her against a mob—against her own parents. Emma and her long blonde hair and shinning green eyes that were so optimistic, just like her mother's. She is other mother of her son, who so graciously agreed to let Regina be apart of his life. After all she had done did she deserve a second chance from this woman?

~SQ~

Back at her own respected home, Emma paced in her shed. Her plan hadn't been to reveal the one thing that could potentially undo her to her most powerful enemy. _No, Regina is not my enemy_ Emma thought. _But she could ruin my plan_ she quickly justified. Yes, Regina was dangerous now because even though she might not understand now, she would eventually figure it out. It was only a matter of time.

"Would she leave Robin Hood though?" Emma mused out loud. She had never liked the theft and had no idea what Regina saw in that idiot. "He has no purpose," Emma disdainfully continued to rant. That stupid, bearded man seemed to only asked the most ridiculous questions at just the wrong time. _Then again I was with Killian…_ Emma thought bitterly.

She looked up to see her collection of dream catchers each one containing its respective secret. Emma wasn't an idiot. She knew that eventually Regina and mystery gang would come snooping around in her house. It was only a matter of time before they found a dream catcher or saw the sword, but with their memories taken how dangerous could that be? Emma would always be ten steps a-head, so that even if they did manage to regain their memories it would be too late. Everything was going according to plan. Soon Rumple would pull the sword from the stone. Merida just needed more time to make him a hero. Emma's patience was wearing thin, but soon enough she knew it would all pan out.

Emma thoughts suddenly redirected back to that day when she had seen Regina's heart break. It was a terrible scene that unfolded in front of her. Cora had literally ripped out and crushed the heart of the man her daughter loved. _Cruel and manipulative…that's Cora_ Emma thought as she sighed. To see Regina at such a young age in such a vulnerable state made Emma's heart cry. The one thing she had ever loved was torn from her right in front of her very eyes.

Then again, hadn't Emma known loss as well? She had seen Neal fall through the portal after being shot. Emma had practically grown up alone and lost. It wasn't until she came to Storybrooke that her life had changed. Yes, Emma knew that love was strength, but also dangerous. _The more you love, the more you have to lose_ Emma thought. She refused to lose Henry. He would forgive her right? _He certainly forgave Regina._

 _Regina._ The woman who pushed her buttons constantly; the woman that taught her how to control her magic; the woman that raised her son when she was lost and couldn't even take care of herself. Oh how Regina had done a fantastic job with Henry. Yes it hurt to see her son raised by someone else, but hell she was glad it was Regina. Even though Henry wasn't Regina's son biologically, he had all of her most desirable characteristics. He fought tooth and nail for the causes he believe in, he never gave up even when the odds weren't in his favor, and he learned to protect himself. "He's just like his mother," Emma whispered aloud.

Regina wasn't _just_ Henry's mother though; she was a strong woman. She never needed a man to protect her. In that respect, Emma and Regina were so similar. Both of them grew to look after themselves. They trusted sparingly if at all, which made them strong, but also lonely. Both women knew hardship and deep sadness from isolation. The things that shaped them made them unique. They could related and understand one another, which made them closer.

Yes Regina had a troubled past, but now Emma had seen a little glimpse of why she turned out be who she was—the Evil Queen. Emma could only imagine being forced to marry a man twice your age, which involuntarily made her shutter. Entering a loveless marriage after watching your lover die at the hands of your emotionally abusive mother, then having to live with the child that exposed your secret relationship. _Regina deserved better_ Emma thought.

The darkness in Emma's heart had made her closed off and unfeeling, but she could still see clearly. Her reason was not damaged, just darkened and focused. _I shouldn't linger_ Emma thought as she decided to leave the shed. _She a distraction_ Emma thought. The blonde didn't have time to contemplate. She had work to do.

But oh how tempting it would be to see Regina squirm under her. Just the thought of Regina's embarrassment and confusion pulled a smirk to Emma's lips. _Well sometimes distractions are necessary after a long day's work_ Emma mused. _Oh yes, this is going to be fun._

~SQ~

Lying awake in her bed, Regina frustratedly turned to her side. As hard as she tried to push the… _activities_ of today out of her mind, she simply couldn't do it. Emma was obviously playing her. _There was no way she felt the sa—like that_ Regina cursed herself inwardly for thinking in such a way. She pulled the covers over her face hiding her crimson face from the world.

Sighing she threw the covers up again. "This is exactly what she wanted Regina," she stated to herself. "Get a grip."

She sat up and pulled herself out of bed. _Maybe some water will do me some good_ she thought. As she proceeded down the stairs in her nightgown and slippers, she swore she heard a noise. A footstep perhaps? Whatever it was she certainly had not imagined it. _Fuck_ she panicked. _It was probably nothing_ trying to convince herself against the better of her judgment.

As soon as her foot hit the bottom stair she made a dash for the kitchen. Switching on the lights settled her nerves ever so slightly. She grabbed a cup from the cupboard and turned towards the sink to get some water. As she turned around she was greeted by the Dark One.

The cup shattered on the floor, but that was the only sound that filled the room. It had taken everything for Regina not to scream, but when she opened her mouth to ask Emma 'What the hell are you doing?' she found that she couldn't speak. Her pulse was racing and her breathing was quick, but she couldn't say anything. Shocked at her own inability to speak, she looked up at Emma hoping for an explanation.

"Cat got your tongue?" Emma mused as she walked towards the alarmed woman standing before her. Without her heels, Regina was much shorter than Emma. It was refreshing to see the woman at a physical disadvantage for once. The blonde noted that Regina was in a crimson nightgown that barely covered anything at all. Regina's beautiful, olive skin glowed in the artificial light.

Regina just glared at her. Still unable to speak and still waiting for an explanation she was less concerned with the Dark One approaching her.

"Oh no matter," Emma said. "I guess you'll just have to listen to what I have to say then." Emma stalked closer to Regina. The brunette was moving backwards trying to get away, but it was useless. Regina's back hit the counter and she had nowhere to go. Emma smiled deviously as Regina now realized the predicament she was in. Regina's eyes darted wildly around trying to find a way past the intruder. _This is too easy_ Emma thought.

"Hmmm what to do, what to do?" Emma faked confusion. Her voice was light, but her moves were calculated. Running her fingers under Regina's chin, she forced the Mayor to look her in the eyes.

Regina was practically trembling. She had never been the one not in control. She made other people squirm under her touch and now Emma Swan—Emma _fucking_ Swan—was making her feel completely and utterly helpless. Even if she could talk, she wouldn't have made a sound. Regina was trying her hardest to keep her heart rate under control. Her heart was beating like a hummingbirds and she could feel it all the way up to her ears. She had no doubt her face was starting to turn a little red.

Emma flashed her beautiful, white teeth before descending towards Regina's neck. She started slowly as she nipped and sucked gently on Regina's pulse point. Emma wanted to mark her. Emma wanted Regina to know that she belonged to her and only her. She could feel the other woman's initial short breath before she relaxed into the touch. Silently, she uplifted her silencing spell and to her delight she heard the most wonderful sound.

A slight gasp escaped Regina's lips. It feels…it feels good. _It feels like…like magic_ Regina thought as she arched her body up to Emma's touch. She had never felt such an addicting sensation. It was as if magic was prickling over every nerve in her body—and she loved it. Regina's eyes shuttered shut as she was completely overwhelmed by the confliction. Emma's teeth lightly grazed her skin alternating with the sweet kiss. Slowly and deliberately Emma made her up Regina's neck to her jaw. Regina wanted—no needed—to feel Emma. In this moment she wanted nothing more than to concentrate every fiber of her being on this incredible feeling.

In between kisses Emma whispered, "Tell me to stop and I will." She continued her advancements up to Regina's ear where she nipped the brunette's ear lobe lightly, waiting for an answer. When no response came, Emma smiled into the next kiss and began to descend. She worked her way down to the hem of Regina's lacey nightgown.

Regina desperately wanted Emma closer; damn the consequences. Ever kiss on her skin was pure ecstasy. She had never felt more alive from such a simple touch. Regina brought her hand up in attempt to pull Emma's neck to closer, but Emma quickly moved away.

"Ah-ah-ahh," Emma scolded. "No touching."

"Emma I don't know what you think you are do—" Regina started to say, but was interrupted by the other woman.

"Why didn't you move away?" Emma questioned. Regina's face began to burn with embarrassment. The Mayor clearly had no control whatsoever and she hated that feeling more than anything else. Her fists were firmly clenched at her side, so tightly that her knuckles started to turn white. Emma's faux, innocent question was really more for her amusement than anything else. She knew the effect she had on the other woman; Regina just didn't want to admit it. She couldn't admit it just yet.

"I…I-I" Regina stammered. She couldn't answer because she didn't know. Why she didn't know was far too confusing. This was the second time she failed to push the blonde off of her.. All she could think about was the burning warmth where Emma's lips had just been. The blazing trail of teeth and lips would no doubt going to leave a mark. The way she felt when Emma kissed her skin was just so damn confusing. Why did the blonde have such affect on her? And why oh why did she actually enjoy it?

"You say you love Robin Hood," Emma sneered, spiting the man's name out with utter contempt and disgust. "But you seem to enjoy my touch more. How interesting. Tell me dear, is he a good fuck?"

At that, Regina found her words. She was being made a fool of, which made her dangerously angry about fiery rage. Emma was most certainly toying with her. "Get out!" she screamed feeling far too defensive. She felt like a trapped animal with no hope escape. _How dare she?!_ Regina raged internally. Manipulating her into... _submission_ was one thing, but mocking her relationship with the man she loved— _loves_ —was something Regina would never tolerate. She cursed herself for being so vulnerable. She scowled at Emma trying her hardest to regain her composure.

The blonde, unfazed and unmoving just stood there. Her arms were crossed over one another and her weight was balanced on her right leg. She appeared indifferent at the angry woman in front of her, but also slightly amused. A smug smirk tugged at her painted red lips.

"I said 'get out Miss Swan' or do you have a hearing problem?" Regina said her teeth clenched with rage. She hated feeling like this. And worse, she didn't know what she was feeling. _First get her away then think_ Regina thought.

"Oh I heard you," Emma said sauntering over. "But is that really what you want?" Her head tilted to one side as if to emphasize her question. Both of them knew the answer, but neither wanted to be the first to act.

Regina's dark brown eyes challenged the glistening green ones in front of her, refusing to back down. Even though she was hurt, she would never back down; never show her weakness. She would never give Emma the satisfaction, not now and not ever.

This was familiar, the heated looks and constant fighting, trying to one-up the other. This was what they both secretly loved. Neither would admit it, but this was exciting and exhilarating. This was feeling that they hadn't shared for a long time. Being a team they were unbeatable, but going against an equal—both a former rival and former friend—was far more challenging. Neither wanting to be the first one to break in this extremely familiar, unspoken game. This was a battle of wills that was so uniquely them.

"Yes," Regina finally affirmed after a few moments. "Get out."

"Very well," Emma smirked. "But when you have questions, you know where to find me." And with that, Emma disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving a confused and angry Regina behind in the kitchen surrounded by the shattered remains of the drinking glass.

 **Feels! Feels everywhere. Rubelle parallels to true love changing the dark one? I think yes!**

 **Next time: Is Emma manipulating Regina? What will happen the next time Regina and Emma see each other? What happens when Regina talks to Robin Hood? All this to come and more :) Be a dear and leave a review. Have a wonderful, Swan Queen filled day! Hugs xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Yay for chapter updates :)**

 **Okay, so I should probably clarify on something. I am trying to stay as close to the actually plot of Once as of right now. Yes, some things will have to change later on, but I want (as I'm sure you want) to know what Emma wants with Excalibur. Therefore, there are part of this story that will remain the same. I have ideas for direction, so you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Another thing- I am trying to stay true to characters that I might not necessarily like *cough cough Robin Hood cough*. So please trust me on this one when I say this is NOT an Outlaw Queen fic. I cringe at the thought, but I am trying to be fair to Robin (even though he doesn't deserve it...or Regina for that matter). If any of the characters seem widely out of character I apologize. This is how I envision them acting in this situation.**

 **I hope you enjoy it! And thank you, _thank you!_ for those of you who have been kind enough to review this story. Love you all *kisses***

 _Previously_

" _Yes," Regina finally affirmed after a few moments. "Get out."_

" _Very well," Emma smirked. "But when you have questions, you know where to find me." And with that, Emma disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving a confused and angry Regina behind in the kitchen surrounded by the shattered remains of the drinking glass._

~SQ~

Chapter 3

Regina was thankful for the distraction. She would do anything to keep her mind off of that alluringly dangerous blonde. She had been thinking about the other woman constantly as she simultaneously tried to work out her own feelings. It was almost torturous as Regina felt like she was being ripped in two. All of her thoughts led back to the first day she met Emma Swan.

" _You're Henry's birth mother?"_

" _Hi…" the blonde woman replied tentatively._

 _Focus on getting the darkness out of Emma and this little game can finally end_ Regina repeated to herself as a distraction. She had mulled over that scene at least a million times. The memory evoked strange feelings of confusion, anger, and sadness. Never would she have thought that this same woman would be relentlessly fighting for her happiness. _Get back to work Regina_ she berated.

The Charmings, Captain Guyliner, Belle, and the former Evil Queen were all searching for answers. Regina was tasked with trying to find a way to communicate with Merlin. Ever since Emma has "let it slip" that they had freed Merlin in Camelot, all efforts were now focused on finding him. Regina was given no easy task, but honestly she didn't trust the others do it. She was never one to stand back while everyone else was tirelessly working to restore their memories. The only other person Regina would consider to deem worthy of this task was Belle. The other brunette was not as completely incompetent as the others, but she was focused on Gold at the moment.

Regina was flipping through countless spell books, but ultimately having no luck thus far. She was so consumed by her task she failed to notice another person had quietly entered her vault. She immediately stopped breathing, her breath hitching when she felt fingers running down the side of her arm. The person would not be able to see it, but all of her muscles tensed in a strange sense of anticipation. Regina didn't dare move hoping she was imagining the sensation. The delicate fingers ghosted over her leather jacket, just barely making their presences known. Her jaw was clenched so tightly she didn't know if she'd be able to speak.

 _No, not again_ she thought angrily. Regina was tired of being played with. She knew that if she didn't give this woman a piece of her mind, she would be ruined. The power the Dark One wielded over her was already confusing enough not to mention dangerous as well. Everything about this—whatever _this_ was—made Regina's insides clench uncomfortably. This needed to end now. Once and for all, this needed to end.

 _Damn the consequences_ she thought. She was done with Emma's games. There were still so many unanswered questions, but Regina didn't have time to ponder them. She was fed up with the Dark One's most recent and current behavior. Sneaking small touches at her as if they were… _lovers_ was completely ridiculous.

Assuming her nastiest Evil Queen voice, Regina sneered, "What the hell do you think you are doing Miss Swan?" Her words were sharp and biting. It was good to know she hadn't lost her ability to speak with such sovereign command. Just because she wasn't the Evil Queen didn't mean she was just a push over now.

"What?" the voice questioned loudly.

Regina spun around so fast she almost felt dizzy. _No. It couldn't be_. "Robin?" she breathed quietly. _Shit_.

"Regina? What's going on?" Are you alright?" Robin Hood asked, half concerned and half confused. Regina looked as though she had seen a ghost. Her cheeks were drained of their color and her eyes stared helplessly up at him. The expression she wore was a mixture of horror and confusion. Her lips were slightly parted, quivering with shock.

"Yes, I'm fine," Regina replied with a curt smile and faux confidence. Regina had long ago mastered control over her face and wiped away any sign of confusion from her features. She tried to make her escape around the confused man, but her efforts were cut short by a hand grabbing her wrist. "I said I'm fine. Please let me go," the brunette said with more bite than she intended. _This is not happening._

"Not until you tell me what's going on," the man said moving closer. He brushed a stray hair out of Regina's face and tucked it behind her ear in some sort of effort to soothe and comfort her.

The touch made Regina shutter. There was absolutely no way she could confront Robin right now. She had no idea what she would say or even where to begin. Just imagining that conversation made her feel sick. As he looked at her with questioning eyes, Regina felt even more inclined to flee. She tried to remove her wrist from Robin's grasp, but he showed no signs of letting go.

"Robin. Please."

"Regina what is going on?" Robin said again.

"As I've said twice, already I am fine," Regina said staring up at blue eyes, pleading to drop the subject. _He always looks so confused_ Regina thought, but quickly pushing the thought out of her mind. She had more important things to deal with right now and one of them was getting away from the thief.

"Clearly if you think I'm Emma then something is very wrong," Robin said hurt, but letting go of Regina's wrist. He looked away and Regina could see the frustration from his body language, but what could she say? Surely telling him what has transpired between her and Emma would be a mistake. Ultimately, it would do more harm than good at this present moment. How could she even begin to explain when she didn't even know her own feelings?

"I'm sorry. I've been stressed lately. I'm trying to find a way to communicate with Merlin, so that we can save Emma," Regina explained, trying her hardest not to bend the truth that much. _Technically, I'm not lying_ she thought. It was a stretch, but it was true.

"So…you thought I was Emma?" He dumbly questioned again. Robin couldn't wrap his mind around why on God's earth Regina had thought he was Emma.

"No. It just slipped out," Regina said softly. "I'm just trying to keep my promise to her." She wasn't ready to tell him about… _it_ yet. The Mayor just needed time to collect herself. She promised herself that afterwards she would eventually talk to Robin. Regina just wasn't ready. Hell, if she thought Robin was Emma then she really needed to step back and think. The blonde shouldn't have this much control over her life, but then again she always had. Once she came to Storybrooke, Emma had always been a crucial part of her life. They fought, they learned to live with one another, and then finally they became friends. Emma had been there for Regina's hard-earned metamorphosis and internal struggles when it came to doing the right thing. The sheriff had been the only person to believe her and fully comprehend her growth as a person. Emma had always been there, Regina had just never realized it.

"If you say so," Robin said as he walked over to Regina. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. He flashed his dorky smile at her before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. At first, Regina didn't move, but then her hands found his brown hair. At this point Regina was practically on autopilot. She tried to let herself fall into the sensation.

 _This is supposed to feel right_ Regina thought as she focused on the beard that was scrapping against her face. _Why doesn't this feel right?_ _It's supposed to feel right._

Regina had never not enjoyed kissing the thief. What had changed? This man was her soul mate after all. He had the lion tattoo that Tinkerbelle had prophesized about in the Enchanted Forest. He was supposed to be "the one", so why was Regina struggling to kiss the man she loved back? And why was this all happening after she had…no Emma had kissed her?

Regina broke the kiss, looking up apologetically at the man before her. "I'm sorry I have to go." Regina said. She knew it was a lame excuse, but she still had a job to do. The brunette turned to leave, but was stopped by question she wasn't quite expecting.

"Are you running from me?" Robin questioned. He hadn't meant to sound so vulnerable, but he couldn't help but feel that this was about him. Regina had never seemed so inclined to escape.

 _He asks so many damn questions_ Regina inwardly cursed. She didn't bother turning around to face him. "I think I need some space right now." The words left her lips before she even registered what she was saying.

"Some…space?"

"Yes!" Regina exasperatedly stated. She was so tired of all his questions and at this moment her patience was wearing thin. She needed to find a way to communicate with Merlin rather than exchange saliva with a self-righteous, and-oh-so honorable thief. "I need space."

"What does that mean?" Robin Hood asked, now thoroughly confused. Regina wasn't like this. She was clearly shaken by something and he was determined to find out what it was. "Did I do something to offend you?"

"Enough with the questions," Regina said turning around. Her hands were clenched at her sides and her body was visibly trembling. Her eyes blazed with a certain darkness that was flared by her magic. "Please just give me some space," she finally said after collecting herself. She had to take deep breaths to control her magic that felt like it was bursting out of her.

"Very well," Robin Hood said as he pushed past her leaving the vault. Something wasn't right and Robin would be damned if he didn't figure it out. He loved Regina and wanted nothing more than to give her happiness. She was his happiness after all and he wouldn't give up on his happiness. If she wanted space, he'd give her space. When she was ready to talk, he would be there. "She just needs space," Robin muttered as he left the vault. _Women._

Regina's body finally relaxed when Robin left. She shut her eyes for a brief moment feeling some of her anxiety slip away. She chewed at her bottom lip, mulling over her current situation. She said she wanted space from Robin to think about Emma. _Perfect_ she thought as she sighed, opening her eyes and returning to the task at hand: talking to Merlin and hoping that he has some knowledge on how to remove the darkness out of Emma's blackened heart.

She brushed off an old spell book and began flipping through its pages. _Spell. More spells_ Regina thought as she furiously whipped each page back. Then her chocolate brown eyes suddenly lit up. _I got it!_

~SQ~

 _Well its about time_ Emma thought as she held the newly removed Excalibur. Sure Rumple had threatened her, but that imp had another thing coming if he honestly thought he could stop her. Sure he was a hero now, but was that really a game changer? Not for Emma. Soon Excalibur would be reunited with the dagger, but not quite yet. There were still a few things left for Emma to do.

As she brushed her fingers over the sword she thought of the unimaginable power that would come with it. _They have no idea what I'm capable of_ Emma thought. Now she was one step closer to completing her plan.

Even though everything was going according to plan, something wasn't sitting right with her. Emma couldn't stop replaying Zelena's words in her head.

" _You see the difference between you and me is, I don't mind being alone."_

The words had stung. In that moment Emma had truly realized that even though her family would never give up on her, she had no one. Henry hated her for ripping out Violet's heart. Hook hated that this new Dark One that "wasn't her". Regina was angry because she thought Emma was trying to sabotage her happy ending. Gold had vowed to destroy her. Even her parents looked at her with fear and mild contempt. Not even the Wicked Witch of the West wanted to be associated with her. Maybe she really had sunken as low as Regina had said.

Then again, Regina still didn't understand. After all these years of Regina making snide remarks about her intelligence, Regina was really the one that was totally and utterly blinded by the truth. _She'll believe ancient pixie dust over her own feelings…and she called me the idiot_. Emma had given the other woman tremendous power over their fate. Whether or not Regina would use it to her advantage was her own problem. After all this time, Regina could be the one to save the savior. _Who would have thought?_

That was another thing. Even if Regina didn't remember what happened in Camelot, Emma certainly did. Regina had protected her and looked out for her. The brunette had claimed to be the savior, so Emma wouldn't have to and tried to dissuade her from using magic under any circumstance. With the exception of using dark magic to bring back the imbecile with a beard. But instead of using the dagger to compel Emma to do it, Regina had asked. Regina had pleaded with her to save her lover and Emma had agreed. Emma remembered why she had done it; she had done it because she wanted Regina to be happy. That was what she had promised to other woman and all she really wanted for her. Regina deserved happiness.

Later, Emma and Regina had worked as a team to free Merlin from the tree. They had done it together with combined effort. The two of them had accomplished more by themselves than the entire group put together. They really did make an incredible team. Of course even Regina couldn't save Emma from the inevitable darkness that seeped into her heart, but all was not lost. Emma still had her plan.

"Maybe its time I paid Robin Hood a visit," Emma chuckled darkly. She knew she had to be careful though. Emma wanted Regina to come to her own decision at her own time, but getting involved was too delicious to pass up. Watching that stupid man's face fill with confusion would be half the fun. The other half would be watching the rage boil over. _A little fun won't hurt_ Emma thought and with a wave of her hand she vanished in a cloud of dark purple smoke.

~SQ~

True to his word, Robin Hood was staying away from her. _His stupid honor code finally came in handy for once_ Regina thought as she poured the content of each vile into the cauldron. Once she was finished, all they had to do was get Arthur to drop the Crimson Crown into the concoction and then finally they would be able to communicate with Merlin. Seemed easy enough, but Regina knew better than to hope for concrete answers. Nothing was ever that simple.

Soon enough when the brunette was done adding the content into the now bubbling pot Charming waltzed in with Arthur and Guinevere in tow. Regina proudly presented the mushroom to the King and the group waited in anticipation for the man to drop it into the cauldron.

Seeing Arthur falter for a moment, Regina immediately questioned, "What are you waiting for?" _Just drop the damn mushroom in! A five year old could have done it by now._

"Perhaps its best…if I do this alone." The king said slowly trying to phrase his words carefully. "Back in Camelot, Merlin delivered his prophecies to me from inside a tree, but I am afraid he only delivered them when I was alone."

"This is too important to risk," Charming stated. "Come on let's leave him to it." And with that David signaled the rest of them to exist the room. David trusted Arthur and if the King needed to be alone in order to communicate with Merlin than so be it. The shepherd just wanted to get his daughter back from the darkness. Arthur had done nothing to so far to seem untrustworthy, so there was no reason to question his motives.

Regina looked over Arthur trying to decide if this was actually for the best. She had a strange feeling about leaving him alone with such an important task, but she could quite discern why. Seeing that no one else was about to protest, Regina reluctantly left the room to wait outside. This was not at all what she was hoping for, but made no effort to go against Charming's faith in the King. She mentally made a note to keep an eye on Arthur, still not fully trusting him. _Blind faith does no good for you David_ Regina thought as she felt the sunlight hit her face.

Now the group had to wait and see.

~SQ~

"Hello my dear," Emma smiled as she appeared in front of the thief.

"What do you want Dark One?" Robin replied with a sneer. The man's day had just gone from bad, to worse. Regina wanted space and now the Dark One had come to torture him. _Fantastic._

"Oh just came to chat with my favorite thief," Emma innocently said as she circled the man in front of her. "Is that _such_ a crime?" Her eyes raked over Robin as if inspecting a piece of meat. _Regina could do soooo much better_ she thought as she eyed him.

Robin could feel the burning of Emma's eyes on his body. He had no idea what was going on and he was all alone. Emma had cornered the thief in an alleyway. He could very well never be heard from again. But then again, Emma could have killed him by now. Something was going on, but what? Was she playing with him before she finished him off?

"And what is it exactly that you would like to talk about?" Robin prodded. If he could keep the Dark One talking, then maybe he could escape this encounter alive. There was no way he could defeat her by force, so instead he had to play the waiting game. He prayed that he would be able to see his son again. Roland was the only thing in the world he wished for in this moment. If he was going to die, he wished to hug Roland one last time. He wasn't ready to die yet. He had no idea why the Dark One had appeared to him, but he was certainly curious to find out.

"Regina," Emma stated mater-of-factly. She knew that the man was trying to buy himself time, but Emma didn't feel like killing him off. _Well not yet anyways_ she thought. Emma's intentions were purely for entertainment. Watching the thief quiver in his boots, while she sat back and watched would be most enjoyable.

"What did you do to her?" Robin yelled. Obviously, the Dark One would be behind Regina's strange behavior. There was no doubt in Robin's mind that the Dark One had probably cursed her. His anger boiled as he dared to get closer to the dark figure.

"Now there that temper," Emma laughed. _He's so easy_. "I did nothing to Regina. Well nothing involving magic if that's what you mean."

"You demon!" Robin said walking right into the blonde's personal space. His teeth gritted with anger as he raised a clenched fist up as he spoke. "What did you do to Regina?" he demanded.

With the wave of her hand, Robin Hood was shot back into the wall. His head smashing into the wall as his body absorbed the rest of the impact against the wall. Momentarily seeing stars, he let out a grunt of pain before trying to move. Realizing he was pinned in place, he furiously started trying to escape.

"Like I said, I did nothing to Regina," Emma said, her eyes darkening. This insolence would not be tolerated. The man really did have a short fuse. Rolling her eyes, Emma continued, "Now tell me. Why would you think I did something to Regina?" It was a soft ball, but Emma wanted to hear the man's confusion for herself.

"She…she's acting strangely," Robin said after a few minutes. He didn't know what Emma was getting at, but at this point he had no other choice than to play along.

"Mmhmm. How so?" Emma pried. The man who could ask a thousand questions, couldn't answer one simple question. _Oh the irony_.

"None of your damn business," Robin shot back. He didn't need to tell the Dark One anything. He certainly could not tell her that Regina was in a vulnerable state. If he let something slip that Regina was weak or unfocused, Emma might go after her. Then again, he really had no idea what the Dark One was planning. Either way, he was trapped.

"It is most certainly my damn business," Emma said darkly moving into the man's personal space now. Her eyes blazed with fury as she wielded magic in one hand. She held the purple cloud in her hand close to the thief's face. "I gave up my _soul_ for _Regina's_ _happiness_ ," Emma practically screamed. Did no one see what she had done? Either everyone was blind or just simply moronic. The magic was practically burning from her fingertips, sparking as her emotions took over.

"She thinks her happiness is _you_ ," Emma spat as if she had tasted something terrible. "I gave up my soul so that she could be with you, so yes it is my business you incompetent, worthless man." She could have killed him right there and then, but she knew she couldn't. Her message had to get back to Regina; Robin had to get back to Regina. Emma knew the thief would run to her like a scared little puppy once this was over. Calming herself with a long, drawn-out breath, she retracted her hand. The magic disappeared and the blonde turned away.

Emma knew that Regina's happiness wasn't Robin Hood. The brunette just thought so because for the first time things were going right for her: she had the acceptance and trust of people that had once been her enemies, she had the love of her son— _their_ son—Henry, and she had found someone that says he loves her. For the first time in what seemed liked ages, Regina felt safe. That was why she was having such a difficult time understand what Emma was trying to tell her. Regina was always very protective especially when it came to her happiness. There was no denying that she would fight to keep it. Regina would have to come around on her own terms. But sometimes by trying to convince yourself you are happy, you miss out on the happiness you could have had. _Are you happy with him, Regina?_

"Goodbye for now Robin Hood," she said without looking at him. "I'm sure we will see each other very soon." With that she disappeared in a dark purple cloud.

As soon as she was gone, the magic binding Robin to the wall was gone. He fell to his knees, gasping. All he could think about was Regina. He needed to talk to Regina. He needed to see Regina.

 **I'm sorry if that wasn't what some of you were expecting, but don't worry we'll see the Dark One and Regina soon enough. Outlaw Queen is gross, so I'm sorry. Trust me, writing that was hard enough.**

 **Hope you all have a wonderful week! Don't forget to review :) I'll love you forever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to take this opportunity to say thank you for all the reviews and follows :) You all are super awesome. I've been so motivated lately that I already have the outline for the next chapter and ideas of where to go. It's going to be sooooo angsty and wonderful I can't wait.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 _Previously_

" _Goodbye for now Robin Hood," she said without looking at him. "I'm sure we will see each other very soon." With that she disappeared in a dark purple cloud._

 _As soon as she was gone, the magic binding Robin to the wall was gone. He fell to his knees, gasping. All he could think about was Regina. He needed to talk to Regina. He needed to see Regina._

~SQ~

Chapter 4

After what seemed like an hour, but was actually a couple minutes, Arthur appeared. After telling the group that it hadn't worked, he and Guinevere left. The entire group felt a mixture of disappointment and confusion.

Regina was sure she had done the made the potion correctly. There was not a single shred of doubt in her mind. She had looked over the spell a million times checking every step. It wasn't until David found the charred Crimson Crown that Regina knew she _had_ done everything exactly right. Arthur was trying to sabotage their communications with Merlin. But why? It wasn't adding up. They couldn't afford to trust Arthur any longer. He seemed to have his own hidden agenda and somehow that involved keeping them in the dark.

Pushing these thoughts aside for now, Regina realized that they had another chance. _Henry._

After hearing what Merlin had to say, the group was puzzled. They had managed to free him in Camelot, but Emma was still the Dark One. They had also learned the Emma had apparently done something to Merlin. Now he was either missing or dead. They still hadn't gotten the answers they needed. Nimue? None of them knew anyone by this name Enchanted Forest or Storybrooke.

Regina more confused than ever. Something had happened before Emma had taken their memories. Something drastic or dire must have occurred, but no one could even surmise what that could possibly be. _Why is she doing this?_ Regina thought as the group split ways. _What does she want with Excalibur?_ There was no question that Excalibur somehow wielded great powers, but why was the sword lodged into a stone in Emma's basement?

So much had been going on recently. Regina needed air and some time to think to herself, so she embarked on a walk around her town. Not ready to tackle her feelings yet, Regina decided on theorizing about Camelot. _Maybe something happened that Emma didn't want us finding out about and became the Dark One to cover it up…_ was Regina's first guess. It was a weak explanation, but without her memory, Regina had no idea where to even begin. Merlin was freed, but Emma had still been consumed by darkness. _Why? And more importantly how?_

The possibilities swirled in her head as she neared the docks. The air was chiller by the ocean, but the coolness was welcomed. Recently, the brunette had felt suffocated by everyone. There was always something dire happening in Storybrooke now-a-days. They had fought valiantly against every foe. They protected not only the town, but also each other. It was easy to see now that they were stronger together than they had ever been quarreling against one another. Everyone had been through a lot and Regina was certainly no exception. She could have easily been the next Dark One if Emma hadn't stepped in and saved her life.

 _Emma_. Emma had done that. Emma had saved her life. Emma was the only one that risked giving up her soul for Regina. Robin Hood had made a rather pathetic attempt and had only _watched_ Emma give herself up for the woman he loved. Emma was the one that ran up to her after realizing what needed to be done. Of course Regina had told her get away, that the blonde didn't know what she was doing, but that didn't stop Emma.

" _We have to tether it to a person to contain it," Emma explained, realizing what she had to do._

" _Emma! No!" Regina growled her voice on the verge of shattering. "There has to be another way!"_

" _There isn't," Emma screamed as the vortex of evil swirled around Regina's body, feeding on her inner darkness. The brunette looked through the streaks of darkness at the blonde. Emma's green eyes brimmed with tears as green made contact with Regina's hazel ones._

" _You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!" Emma yelled fighting back tears._

Regina bit her lip as she reflected on her memory. Neither Hook nor even her own parents were able to stop Emma from sticking her hand out and absorbing the darkness. Emma had essentially given up her happy ending for Regina's. It was not only courageous, but also selfless. The magnitude of Emma's impulsive decision hadn't hit Regina— _really_ hit her—until just then. The other woman would rather sacrifice her soul than have Regina lose her happy ending.

The memories were too much. After everything they had been through, after everything Regina had done, Emma was the only one willing to save her. Unfortunately, Regina couldn't say the same thing.

" _You don't think I have it in me?" Regina challenged._

" _I know you don't."_

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Emma," Regina breathed as she let a single tear fall down her cheek. "I'm so sorry." The brunette now realized why Emma was so hell bent on revenge; they hadn't been able to save her Camelot. Even after freeing Merlin, they couldn't stop it. After everything Emma had given up for them, no one could save her.

Regina had needed Emma to break her curse to truly be free. All those years ago, Regina had believed that she would never find happiness. It wasn't until she adopted Henry did she start to feel something other than spiteful rage. Ironically, her beloved son was the biological son of the savior. It was destined to be. In any world it would always be the savior meeting the queen. Even though Regina could have never admitted it at the time, Emma needed to be not only the town savior, but also her own savior. Now cruel fate had separated them in more than one way.

The tears began to freely flow now as Regina sank into a bench. Her hands covered her eyes as she cried in silence. She had never been on to show weakness; it was something that was instilled in her. Now though, it was like the dam had been broken. The overflow of emotions came crashing down on Regina.

She knew that she couldn't rashly make decisions based on her feelings. There were others to think of and too much at risk to make a hasty decision. She had to think of Henry. She had to think of Robin. She had to think of Snow and Charming.

Regina felt the weight of the world on her shoulders as she brought her knees up onto the bench. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she rested her chin on her knees. She felt weak. She felt vulnerable. She was confused and angry. She was sad and desperate. _At least no one is here to witness this display of weakness_ Regina thought, but she knew better. Someone was always watching. In such a small town, someone was always watching.

She let her legs go and whipped the trail of tears off of her face. Breathing slowly, she wasn't ready to get up just yet, so she just sat there. The brunette just sat there looking out at the ocean that was so calm in comparison to the storm that was surging inside of her. The wind whipped at her hair and prickled her skin, but she just sat there. _I don't know what these feelings mean._

~SQ~

Emma eyed the sword. It was closely sitting next to the dagger, her dagger. Now freed from the confines of the dense stone, Excalibur was hers. She had both the power and the necessary ingredient to piece it back together. She would be unstoppable. The one with the greatest potential for good also had the greatest potential for darkness. Emma knew this all too well.

She had felt the darkness when Lily had come. Her long-lost friend had by her parents been fated to take Emma's darkness. It was a cruel fate to seal into such a young, innocent baby. Not only was the baby destined for great darkness, but Lily was also separated from her mother. The darkness festered inside of Lily, making her malevolent. Now, this same darkness seeped into Emma's heart. Everything her parents had tried to protect her from had finally happened. She was now the darkest possible creature on the face of this Earth. She was the darkest thing in all the realms.

"Go on, it's time," Rumpel encouraged.

"Why will you not leave me alone?" Emma questioned with annoyance. Having him following her around everywhere was getting a bit exhausting.

"Well how could we?" He feigned innocence. "We're here to witness something… _historical_."

"Rumpelstiltskin's eyes are fine to look through most days, but I wanted to see this myself," said the dark figure. Nimue's silver skin sparkled in the low light. She was as beautiful as she was deadly. The original Dark One's eyes gleamed with curiosity and amazement. The sword that was once to be used to cut away magic would now be used to destroy all light magic.

"You tried to keep me from doing this," Emma stated. She knew that both Rumpel and Nimue were figures of her imagination and they couldn't stop her even if they wanted to, but she wanted to hear Nimue's explanation first.

"Back then there was a chance that you would use Excalibur to cut away the darkness, but now you can doust the light instead," Nimue smiled wickedly. "We are proud of you; All of us."

Hissing could be heard quietly at first, but slowly it grew as all the past Dark Ones came into view. Their hooded figures cloaked their identities, but their eyes shined bright as embers. The darkness was pliable in the air as every Dark One that ever existed came to bear witness the reunion of Excalibur and the dagger. It was a most historic event indeed.

Emma didn't need anyone's approval. Nothing could stop her now, not even any of the heroes living Storybrooke. None had even come close. Without further ado, Emma took the box containing the eternal fire. Opening it, she drew out a small flame. With a simple flick of her wrist, it lowered onto the stone and began to grow.

Raising her hand along with the fire, Emma conjured a fireball. The magic buzzed through her fingertips and flowed through her veins. The sheer power that she could feel was exhilarating. She compressed her hands making the fireball seem to disappear before letting it grow again. As the glowing orb of fire burned in the air, Emma moved to grab both Excalibur and the dagger. She then brought the two objects together in the center of the flame, merging the two together.

The sword was now fully restored. Letting a breath out, Emma stood back and marveled at the most powerful weapon of all time. She went to grab it, but faltered.

"Merlin."

" _Leave the sword alone," the man said._

Emma remembered what Merlin had said all those years ago when she was a little girl at the movie theater. "He told me not to do this when I was a girl," Emma spoke aloud.

"And now you're a woman," Nimue encouraged.

"Take the power," Rumpelstiltskin smiled as his eyes gleamed with mischief.

In Emma's head all she could hear was, " _Take the power_ ," being repeated and hissed over and over again. She knew what she had to do. This was her destiny. This was the consequence of no one saving her. Everyone had brought this on themselves. This would be their demise. Emma would show no mercy.

She reached and grabbed the sword with no regret. She could feel its magic course through her body. It was almost as if the sword was an extension of herself now. She had complete control. No one was going to stop her. Everyone was about to be punished.

~SQ~

Hook had been watching Regina sitting on the bench. Her demeanor had changed multiple times throughout the course of an hour. She looked distressed, she looked introspective, and then she looked calm. It was strange to see the former Evil Queen so out in the open with such a display of emotion. He contemplated going down and sitting next to her, but thought better of it. Robin had only asked him to keep an eye on her.

Hook didn't ask many questions about the thief's strange request. He figured Robin was worried over her safety. It was a ridiculous task, but Hook understood. He wanted to protect his love even if he couldn't always be around her.

As of late, Emma had been distant. He had said that he loved her. Past tense intended, but did he really feel that way? He was confused and he was angry because he felt that he was losing Emma. To what, he couldn't say. Something was different and he couldn't figure it out.

Since the pirate was lost in thought, he didn't see the regal woman approaching him. His hiding spot—if you could even call it that—was leaning against a tree. It was like he hadn't even bothered to be conspicuous.

"Is there something I can help you with Captain?" Regina questioned sarcastically. As soon as she had felt eyes on her, she realized that someone was watching her. Who? She hadn't known, until she had turned around. Rolling her eye, she went to confront him.

Regina had always thought Hook was an idiot. He hadn't been able to kill Cora, had lied to her face, and had eventually returned to Storybrooke with her mother. That ended in disaster to say the least. Even worse, he was now trying to give Henry dating advice. It was utterly disgusting. His revolting, womanizing charm would not go anywhere near Henry if Regina had anything to say about it. _Of course Emma would choose the dark, evil villain on the path to redemption_ Regina thought bitterly as she eyed over the man.

"Oh Regina," Hook stated causally waving his hook around for emphasis. "Didn't see you there love."

"Right," Regina said while rolling her eyes. "Why are you spying on me?"

"Who said anything about spying?" Hook said with faux offense. "Can't a man enjoy the wonderful view from this vantage point?"

"He most certain can provided he still has eyes to look with," Regina threatened. She was in no mood for his games. She wanted answers.

"Calm down Re—"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you _never_ to tell a lady to calm down Captain," Regina interrupted with a sneer. "Or is that yet another thing you say to charm women into bed with you?" She was furious. He had no right to follow her around.

"I only love Emma!" Hook yelled taking a step closer to the woman fuming before him. His eyes visibly darkened at the insult. His lips curled into an angry frown.

This made Regina go quiet. The last thing she needed was yet another painful reminder of Emma Swan. "I-I…I" Regina stammered seeming almost alarmed at the man's declaration of love. The confession bothered her. She had known all along that the pirate harbored feelings for Emma, but did Emma feel the same way?

Not only was she battling her feelings for the blonde, but she would also be competing with Emma's most recent lover. Regina had never considered this before. The sting of rejection would be too much. The Mayor still wasn't sure if Emma was manipulating her or not. The games, the riddles, the kiss; it was all too much to process. Regina still couldn't be sure how she feels about Robin and now that the thief had her followed, their future seems more uncertain at the moment. However, Robin would be the safe option. Emma would be a chance. There was no question that Hook thinks that Emma is his true love. Was Regina ready to take a chance?

Surely Emma must still have feelings for the pirate, but even so why is she going after Regina? _Why are you doing this to me Emma?_

"Regina…Are you alright?" Hook questioned carefully, noting the sudden change in the brunette. There was no doubt that these two fought often, but seeing the Mayor so off balance was unsettling.

"I'm fine," Regina said, cursing herself inwardly for appearing so weak. "Now why were you watching me?" she asked, trying to redirect the conversation away from a certain blonde woman.

"Well someone, and I won't say who, was worried about you," Hook replied. He really didn't see the point in hiding the fact that he had been watching her. Trying to deny so would only lead to trouble. He most certainly did not want to get between the Queen and her thief. Even though, honestly, he couldn't care less.

Regina gritted her teeth angrily. _Of course he would do something like this_ she thought. "It's Robin, isn't it?" Her tone was filled with annoyance. Did he think that she needed a babysitter? And out of all the people in the town it had to be Guyliner. _Marvelous._

"I cannot confirm or deny—"

"Oh just drop the act," Regina said looking at the man with mild disgust. "I don't care what you do on your free time, but I'm sure even you have better things to do than follow me around." _This is getting ridiculous_ she thought. _Robin clearly doesn't trust me._

Just then, the sound of footsteps approached them. Both turning, they saw Robin Hood coming towards them.

"Regina," the thief started. "We need to talk."

 **So I know it might not be what you all expected or wanted, but trust me I'm setting it up. Keywords: SLOW BURN. Trying to stay close to the storyline is proving to be quite the challenge, but I have some great ideas to get around the Captain Swan overkill. We only want Swan Queen am I right? Hook vs. Regina...please. I think we all know who would win in that fight.**

 **Next time: Robin, Regina, and Hook talk some things over. Emma's plans are closer to being revealed and the manipulation is taken to a whole new level. Who is Emma actually doing all this for?**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this update! See you next week ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying their break (I know I am). Well here's an update for you all :) I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Hell, I'm glad you're still with me here reading it. The fic is still a little behind what is currently happening in Once, but it will soon catch up. I'd love to know what you all think so please let me know even if it constructive. Thanks and enjoy!**

 _Previously_

" _Oh just drop the act," Regina said looking at the man with mild disgust. "I don't care what you do on your free time, but I'm sure even you have better things to do than follow me around." This is getting ridiculous she thought. Robin clearly doesn't trust me._

 _Just then, the sound of footsteps approached them. Both turning, they saw Robin Hood coming towards them._

" _Regina," the thief started. "We need to talk."_

~SQ~

Chapter 5

"I think I'll leave you two then," Hook said trying to make his escape. Clearly he had done a horrendous job of watching Regina and whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be good. He needn't be a part of this squabble between the couple. "Robin," he said nodding. "Regina."

"Oh no you don't pirate," Regina said smiling and evidently unamused. "You're not going anywhere."

"Regina we need to talk," Robin stated with urgency.

"Yes, I heard you the first time," Regina said throwing a glare in the thief's direction. _These two were worse than Snow and Charming_ Regina thought. "Now one of you is going to tell me—"

"Regina!" Robin interrupted. "The Dark One used dark magic on you."

Regina and Hook exchanged a look before looking back at the thief with questioning looks. Both of them thought the idea that Emma had some how cursed Regina was completely ridiculous. The fact that Robin seemed so bent over this new "intel" was absurd in itself. Maybe the thief had actually lost it.

"Emma…used _dark_ magic…on me?" Regina repeated suppressing the urge to roll her eyes. "Robin, I think I would know if Emma used magic on me."

"How can you be sure? She stole our memories. She could have done _anything_ to you," Robin explained the words spilling out faster when the man realized they didn't believe him. He knew his theory was a little messy, but he strongly believed that the Dark One was up to something and that something involved Regina.

"Emma _did_ _not_ use dark magic on me," Regina emphasized. "I would be able to _feel_ it if she did." Her tone was that of explaining something so simple to a child. She didn't bother hiding the annoyance in her tone. She almost felt sorry for the man. He was so sure that Emma cursed her and _that_ was the reason she said she needed space. Robin's theory wasn't touching; it was almost disappointing to hear.

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Hook jumped in. He was slightly uncomfortable at the bickering couple in front of him. He was completely oblivious to the fact that whatever Emma's plan was that these three were a part of it; all of them were. No one knew what Emma was planning, but these three people all played a key role.

"Regina please," Robin said taking her hand with his own. He didn't understand why this idea was so incomprehensible. It was most certainly possible! Regina just couldn't see or want to see what he was trying to say. "The Dark One just appeared to me and—"

"What?!" Hook and Regina exclaimed in unison. The Dark One never just appeared randomly. There was always a reason.

"She asked me about you," he continued with slight annoyance the desperation clear in his voice. He failed to understand that he was lucky to leave remotely unharmed.

"She…asked about _Regina_?" Hook said trying to wrap his head around it. _Why is Emma asking Robin about Regina?_ Hook thought. He vaguely knew of the progression of their friendship, but Emma surely had other people to worry about.

"Yes!" Robin said turning to the pirate. "That's why I asked you to watch Regina. I'm afraid that Emma is planning something or has already done something."

"So instead of telling me, you asked the pirate to follow me?" Regina questioned shaking her head ever so slightly. Emma had asked about her to Robin Hood? _She's playing all of us_ Regina thought. If Emma had let Robin return to Regina unscathed there was definitely something strange going on. Emma was using him as a messenger.

"That was before! I had my suspicions ever since you asked well…since you've been acting…um not like yourself," Robin finished almost wincing. He voice was clearly betraying his nervousness. Even though Regina no longer held the title 'Evil Queen' that didn't mean she was fully capable of disintegrating him on the spot.

"Again why am I here?" Hook repeated raising his arms up. Now he was officially bored. Emma had sought out Robin Hood, but not himself. Hook didn't know whether to be offended or not.

"Not everything has to always be about you Guyliner," Regina sneered. She was over his desperate grasp for attention all the time. The man annoyed her to no end.

"Then I think I'll take my leave," the pirate said.

"No!" Robin said grabbing one of the pirate's arms. "We all need to figure out what the Dark One is planning," he stated.

"Emma!" Regina shouted the vein in her forehead becoming visible. "For the love of God her name is _Emma_!" She didn't know why it had bothered her so much, but everyone referring to Emma as the Dark One made Regina's blood boil. _Her name is Emma._

Both men stared at Regina with shock. Robin let go of Hook's arm suddenly. The pirate's arm dropped to his side almost limp with surprise. Regina's sudden outburst had completely stopped the conversation and now no one was sure how to proceed. A slight blush had begun to creep across Regina's cheeks realizing the extent of her outburst. She swallowed thickly trying her hardest to act and appear normal and in control. The men stared with perplexed looks as they tried to piece together what had just happened.

Just as Robin opened his mouth to speak, David came running over. The shepherd always did have the most horrible—or in this case best—timing.

"We need to confront Arthur," he said not trying to hide the sadness in his voice. He was disappointed in his former friend, but the group had to figure out why he had tried to burn the Crimson Crown. There was something Arthur wasn't telling them. Maybe it had something to do with Camelot, but no one could be totally sure. Arthur might just know who Nimue is.

"Agreed," Regina stated. She would love to take down that backstabber who had further delayed their communication with Merlin. A fight might just be the thing Regina needed. Her magic tingled inside of her fingertips with burning anticipation. If Regina knew one thing, there were two things that were always good at getting rid of frustration: sex or a fight. It appeared that for now, she would settle for a fight. She desperately wanted to hit something or someone.

"Robin and Hook let's go," David said trying to ignore the fact that Regina was standing right in front of them. He didn't want to offend the Queen, but this was his mission. The shepherd's mission did not include fireballs or magic; this fight would be a duel.

"Excuse me?" Regina questioned looking at David with angry confusion. Regina was the most powerful person between the group of four. Hell, Regina was one of the most powerful people in Storybrooke. It would be foolish not to include her in this mission. It was almost as confusing was it was insulting.

"Maybe you should sit this one out Regina," Robin said trying to not further offend his girlfriend. He hated to admit it, but maybe it was better if they stayed away from one another.

" _Excuse me_?" Regina restated her red lips turning down into a frown. Her eyes were wide with confusion and disbelief and were now redirected at the thief. He had no right to tell her what she could or couldn't do; none of them did.

"Aye," Hook said. "I agree with your boyfriend over here."

"Well if you idiots want to go chase after Arthur be my guest," Regina said rolling her eyes. She could easily capture the man with the single wave of her hand. _Men_ she thought angrily as she composed herself. "The stench of testosterone in this general vicinity is maddening anyway, but good luck," Regina smiled sarcastically before disappearing in a puff of dark purple smoke.

Robin, Hook, and David all exchanged a knowing look before running off to find Arthur.

~SQ~

The blonde often found herself staring to dream catchers now-a-days. It was conflicting being the only one knowing what really happened. These memories were now only accessible to her. At times it was helpful; at other times it was lonely.

Waving her hand over a particular dream catcher, she watched the scene in Camelot unfold.

 _Emma was staring at the three objects in front of her: the broken Excalibur, her dagger, and the unlit eternal flame. It was unsettling to know that the last step before getting rid of the darkness was lighting the spark. Rumpelstiltskin had told her she wasn't ready to give up the darkness. She was ready wasn't she?_

" _Need a light?" a voice quietly asked. The person's footsteps came closer before stopping a few feet away._

" _Regina," Emma breathed almost relieved._

" _I thought you could use a friend," Regina smiled. For so long they had fought and now Regina was the one calling them friends. Oh how far they had come. Emma had tried so hard to be her friend and now they actually were. They had a bond that no one else could possibly understand, which made their friendship that much stronger._

" _He's playing with me," Emma said after a few short breaths. "He said I can't light it because I'm not ready to let go of the darkness."_

" _Well are you?" Regina inquired, lifting an eyebrow in the process. Her question wasn't meant to judge; it was meant to get Emma to consider how she really felt._

" _Regina," Emma said almost annoyed. Of course she was ready to give it up. Or so she thought. She didn't want to be judged, she just wanted this to be over already._

" _Hey, no one knows the lore of darkness better than I do," Regina said trying to get the other woman to understand her intentions. "You can lie to your parents; you can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me," Regina finished. She shook her head almost comically. She knew Emma wasn't ready to give up the power. It was so enticing and Regina knew exactly what Emma was going through even if she didn't want to admit it. Emma was conflicted._

" _I don't know," Emma finally said after considering Regina's words. She was still slightly annoyed that the brunette could read her so easily. It was nice to be understood, but also equally maddening at times._

" _Feels good doesn't it?" Regina said almost too knowingly. "Indulging every impulse; wielding great power; doing whatever you want," she finished. The Queen wanted to know—needed to know—if someone with so much potential for light could feel what she had felt so long ago. Regina desperately wanted to be understood. She could see the confliction in Emma's eyes and she knew. Regina knew Emma understood._

" _Yes, yes it does," Emma admitted. "Is it wrong?"_

" _Course it is," Regina said. "But it's also human." She paused before continuing. Regina was trying desperately to understand the woman in front of her and her internal struggle. Emma was capable of lighting the flame, but something was stopping her._

" _Look I know you Emma," her voice softening. "It took a long time, but I really…know you," Regina breathed out almost as a confession. It was true; she really knew Emma Swan. "And you're not as weak as I once was, so if you're clinging to the darkness you have good reason," she justified. "And it's beyond temptation so what is it?" Regina asked again. The woman was clearly afraid, but of what?_

" _I don't know" Emma said almost sounding confused. She was trying her hardest to keep up the façade. The blonde knew why she was afraid. Emma didn't know if she was ready to admit it yet. Regina was her friend, but was confiding in her such a good idea?_

 _Emma had always been alone in the world always looking out for herself. Even if they were friends, there would always be something telling Emma to hold on to her secrets. Letting someone in was so dangerous. She wasn't ready. Emma couldn't voice what Regina wanted her to._

" _There's a difference between not knowing something and not wanting to admit it," the brunette said, her voice changing. She was trying to make this easier for Emma. If only the blonde would just come clean, but no. Emma was hiding away from her family, her son, and now hiding away from Regina as well. Something was definitely wrong. Regina didn't want to do it, but she knew that this was the only way. "And those walls you put up Emma its time they come down."_

" _What are you doing?" Emma gasped upon seeing Regina grab the dagger. The Queen held it up to her as if trying to show her what she could become. Sooner or later Emma would have to make a decision and that choice would affect them all._

" _Helping you break the walls," Regina smiled almost ironically. "As your friend, I command you, Dark One, tell me why are you so afraid to give up the darkness?" her voiced dropped dangerously low. If Emma couldn't give up the darkness—hell, couldn't admit why she didn't want to give up the darkness—then something was very, very wrong._

" _Once I let it go I won't be able to protect my family," Emma said staring into the dark brown eyes in front of her. She hope that if she was able to look the other woman in the eyes and giver her and answer, Regina would drop it. She was wrong._

" _It's another wall Emma," Regina said knowingly. She knew Emma too well now. Emma was lying straight to her face. For what reason, the brunette couldn't grasp. "Now the truth," she said a little more aggressively._

" _It is," Emma said. "Regina, please," the blonde said quietly with desperation. It was too much. The blonde wasn't ready. She couldn't tell the other woman how she felt._

" _No its not," Regina breathed, her voice cracking with raw emotion. The hazel eyes were filled with concern and clouding over with tears. "You just have to be brave enough to knock down all those walls you're hiding behind. The dagger can make you look but you—YOU— have to choose to see," the brunette said desperately. Regina was practically begging Emma to tell her the truth. If anyone could understand, it would be Regina. "Now come on, come on Emma see! Tell me what you're really afraid of!" the urgency clear in Regina's voice._

" _Regina what are you doing?"_

 _She had been so close_ Emma thought. Looking into the dream catcher, Emma hadn't realized that her eyes were pooling with tears. Even back then Emma knew Regina was right. She was hiding behind her walls. She put up these walls as an attempt to protect herself and Regina was on the verge of tearing them down. _No_. She was trying to get Emma to break them down herself. It was terrifying that she had been so close to admitting why she was really afraid of letting go of the darkness.

Maybe if she had though, all this wouldn't have happened. Regina had only been trying to look out for her. As her friend, Regina wanted to help her understand and come to terms with herself. Emma knew that Regina had really used the dagger to get Emma to accept what she was feeling. _If only you knew_ Emma thought sadly. The fear of rejection now was just as great as it was back then. There was something deep inside the blonde that was simply bursting at the seams. Ignoring it was nearly impossible now. Something she had locked away for so long was now fully exposed in her heart.

Emma's mind was conflicted. Emma's feelings were torn at the thought of the other woman. The brunette was darkness and temptation, but she was also the most caring and protective person that Emma had come to know. They balanced each other's lightness and darkness in all aspects. They were perfect compliments of one another. Maybe Emma knew it from the beginning and just never wanted to see it. She had shielded herself away from feelings that were too strong to understand. The pull was alluring and magical, but she had bottled them up. She buried them deep within her heart. A small part of Emma always knew. The blonde had only recently come to accept it. _Regina. It was always Regina._

She was ripped from her thoughts when she felt that Hook was in imminent danger. Immediately, Emma had to go to his rescue. She dropped the dream catcher and grabbed her newly crafted sword. Now that Excalibur was whole, there was no point in hiding it anymore. Just seeing the look on Arthur's pathetic face made it all worth it. She knocked the man unconscious with the wave of her hand. _Too easy_.

Then there was the matter of dealing with Killian. He always let his emotions get the best of him. Never quite thinking things all the way through, but nonetheless fighting his way through every obstacle in his path. He was brash and impulsive and these traits were only heightened in the face of adversity.

Hook was relentless; Emma would give him that. It had taken her so long to see what he had made her, what they had done to each other. It was unhealthy and often ended in pain and lies. He had said he _loved_ her. He couldn't accept her. Yes, it was painful, but there was no point in wasting emotion over the man any longer.

"Huh," the pirate sighed. "All this power and you don't even have the courage to answer one simple, bloody question. Why do you need Excalibur?" Hook asked. He was trying desperately to break down Emma's walls. He needed answers and he would ensure that he got them. Emma loved him. She wouldn't protect him otherwise would she?

Emma didn't need to answer the man's questions. She was finished with this. She had saved him from Arthur and her job was done. All she needed to do was keep him alive and in the dark for as long as possible. It wasn't necessary to tell him anything. That was easiest way her plan would come together. She owed him one thing, but it wasn't an answer to this question. The blonde turned, sword in hand, and began to walk away.

"I know you're still in there Emma," Hook said seeing that Emma was in no mood to answer questions. The stoic mask that was once a smiling face was not amused in the slightest. She was clearly agitated and annoyed, but with what? Was it the fact that he had almost died? Or the fact that she had to save him…again?

He continued, shouting this time to get her attention, "And I know that despite everything you _always_ have your reasons!"

You're right I do!" Emma shouted back, her voice cracking. _Of course I have a reason_. She wasn't facing the pirate, but he could tell that her expression was one of anger. Her voice had deepened a few octaves and the change sent a shiver down the man's spine.

"You want to know why I'm doing this?" Emma said, turning to face the pirate. She knew that she couldn't reveal her plan, but messing with the man was too tempting. Yes part of it was true, but not the whole complete truth. She hated owing anyone anything, so in a sense she would be repaying a debt. "I'm doing it for you."

With a swirl of smoke, Emma vanished leaving behind a confused Killian Jones.

 **Ah yes, we still have to wonder what will happen with Hook. Who is Emma playing-Hook or Regina...or both? Next time: we will see Regina, Robin, and maybe a special appearance from our friend the Wicked Witch. Who doesn't love her sass? We are getting closer to an all out confrontation and I am so excited! Also, working on a way to get some Snow/Regina friendship and Snow/Emma mother/daughter moments in this. It's been lacking in the show, which is disappointing.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think. Oh, I forgot to mention above, but if you have any suggestions or anything in that nature inbox me or leave a review. Or if you just want to talk, I love making friends with fellow Swens. Love you all :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! If you are reading this, thank you so much :) As I struggle in college, this fic provides to be a nice distraction. I've also been reading waaaay too much fan fiction myself as of late. I am very happy with it so far and cannot wait to share the next few chapters (some of which are already written).**

 **Let just dive right on in, shall we?**

 _Previously_

" _You want to know why I'm doing this?" Emma said, turning to face the pirate. She knew that she couldn't reveal her plan, but messing with the man was too tempting. Yes part of it was true, but not the whole complete truth. She hated owing anyone anything, so in a sense she would be repaying a debt. "I'm doing it for you."_

 _With a swirl of smoke, Emma vanished leaving behind a confused Killian Jones._

~SQ~

Chapter 6

The group was standing around still trying to figure out what Emma's dark plan is. The group had gathered to try and piece together bits of information that Emma had let slip. So far, they had figured out Emma had done something to Merlin and Nimue could help them defeat the darkness. However, Hook was getting restless. He had been shouting at Arthur, demanding answers, before Charming could pull him off.

"Feel any better?" Regina asked, arms across her chest. Snow and Regina had watched the man practically throw a tantrum. They all wanted Emma back, but Killian was beginning to lose it.

"I'll feel better when I have some answers," he replied. "Emma said this whole thing was about me," Hook said looking at Regina. That is exactly what Emma had said in the woods to him just before vanishing. She had said that this was all about him. He couldn't help, but feel a twisting in his stomach when he thought about it. What had happened between them?

Regina laughed, "Are you really that naïve?" Regina couldn't believe how blind this man really was. "She's manipulating you that's what the Dark One does," she finished. In all her years of dealing with Rumple, Regina knew just how dangerous it was to trust someone wielding such dark magic. Hook was easily following emotions that he so desperately wanted to trust.

"No this was Emma talking," Killian defended. He knew the woman he loved was talking about him. This was all about them. This evil plan was about something that had happened between them; something they had shared. Hook just needed to figure out what that was.

Regina shook her head in disbelief. _Had she really said that?_ Regina thought. The brunette couldn't accept that this was all about Killian. Surely Emma had different if not multiple motives that she could complete with this powerful magic. Regina felt a twinge of something clench her chest. She disliked Killian surely, but there was something else about him that she was growing to dislike more and more. Maybe it was the fact that he was with Emma. Maybe it was the fact that he loved Emma. Regina wasn't sure.

"There might not be any Emma," Snow said with bitterness. "Not anymore." She was in pain. Snow was in pain because she couldn't help her daughter; her daughter had become the monster that she had tried to stop her from becoming. She had failed as a mother. Her child was now consumed by the darkness and there was nothing she could do. She had to save her. They had to save Emma.

"She's right," Regina said. She had her differences with the pixie-haired woman, but Snow was right. They couldn't let their feelings control their decisions going forward. Yes, they all cared for Emma, but in order to free her from the darkness they needed to think clearly. Emma's heart was darkened and she dangerous. They needed to be careful.

Hook stared at Regina darkly. He stared at her in a way that made the Mayor feel like a bug under a microscope. He was looking at her with malice. It was unsettling to see those dark eyes bore into her eyes. It was as if he was searching for a hidden agenda, a hidden motive. It was as if thought Regina had the answers or knew something more. Or maybe it was the fact that she always disagreed with the pirate. They had very different ideas about Emma's motives. They had very different views of Emma overall.

 _What does Regina know?_ Killian thought. No one had the right to tell him that he was wrong. Emma had said that this was about him. No one— _no one_ —could tell him otherwise.

"This Dark One, she has Excalibur and she is going to destroy all light magic," Regina said. She was now very conscious over using the blonde's name and title. Since her recent outburst, she tried to keep herself in check. Thankfully no one had questioned her since then.

"So that's what _you_ think it's about," Killian said harshly. "A sword she hasn't actually used."

"Well obviously she needs another ingredient to cast a spell, so we figure out what that is and stop her from getting it," Regina said sharply. The bite in her tone was only because this pirate refused to see the bigger picture. The darkness changes you, and Regina knew that. She knew that Emma was up to something that was bigger than all of them. The sword was only a part of that and Killian had the audacity to think that it was all about him. That everything Emma was doing was about _him_. It was about _all_ of them. "Then we get our Emma back," she finished softly looking at Snow.

"You can all look at magic spells till you're blue in the face. Something happened between me and her in Camelot. The only way to help Emma is to figure out what it was," the man said before storming out. He was so sure of himself. The pirate didn't need the others to understand, he needed to figure out what had happened. He needed to find the Dark One.

David shot his wife a quick look before running after him. The man was clearly upset, but if the shepherd could stop him from doing something reckless maybe they could find an answer.

"Snow there's something I want to talk to you about," Regina said once they were alone. It was strange to seek some sort of comfort in the woman that she had once blamed for her unhappiness. They had bad blood in the past, but now they needed to trust one another. It was something that Emma had wanted for so long. The blonde had just wanted her family to get along.

"Yes Regina?" Snow asked. She could see that the woman was conflicted, but not about asking her something. Regina's distress was clouded in her eyes. She knew the other woman well enough to see that Regina was sad. This type of sadness however, was one Snow hadn't seen in a long time. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had seen this look before. "What is it?" she followed up before she got lost in thought.

"Do you think that this, _all_ this," she waved her hands in the air for emphasis. "Is about Killian?"

"I don't know Regina," Snow answered quietly. She really had no idea what Emma's motives were. "I think that she doesn't want us to see the whole picture. There's always more to the story," Snow said.

It was ironic coming from her. The pixie-haired woman had once only been able to see the line between light and dark. The line was so grey, but she had never seen it. Good and evil were the only things that she knew back in the Enchanted Forest, but even back there it wasn't that simple; nothing ever was.

"I just can't help but wonder why Emma told Hook that it was about him," Regina said letting the words fall out. She was unable to hide the pain in her words. However, the pain in her chest was more clearly felt by the brunette.

"I don't know Regina," Snow said. She chanced her luck by putting her hand on the other woman's shoulder. Regina didn't pull away. The Mayor didn't even flinch under the soft touch. "I do know that, just like you, she's trying to find her happiness."

Regina scoffed. "So it _is_ about Guyliner," she said almost under her breath. _Of course_ Regina thought. The story of the pirate and the princess: another typical story of true love conquering all, another _traditional_ fairytale.

"Happy endings aren't always what you think Regina," Snow locking eyes with Regina. The sadness, the confliction, the burned between those eyes were a fire that Snow hadn't seen in a long time. It was ghostly familiar.

~SQ~

As soon as they had heard, Regina and Robin ran down towards Zelena's cell. It was awfully peculiar if this were Zelena's attempt to escape. The witch had been so content to sit around and do nothing knowing that this was destroying her sister. It was the one thing Zelena thought that Regina had wanted: to carry Robin Hood's child. The redhead could not be farther from the truth.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Robin said rushing to the nurse.

"It's a bit difficult to explain." The nurse ushered them towards the cell, grabbing her keys quickly. "You better see for yourselves," she said, not knowing how the two would react.

"Uh careful," Regina said not trusting her sister's intentions in the slightest. Zelena could very well have tricked the nurse, but nothing was getting past the Mayor. "Could be another one of her tricks."

When the nurse opened the door, Robin Hood and Regina simply stared with bewilderment. In front of them was a fully pregnant Zelena gasping for breath. The redhead's breathing was strained and laborious. It was terrifying and most certainly impossible.

"Well don't just stare help me!" Zelena yelled desperately. She felt their eyes roaming over her fully pregnant form, but she didn't have time to answer questions. The baby was ready and there was no stopping it now.

"How…how's this happen?! You're only two months pregnant!" Robin practically yelled. The thief might not know many things, but he knew that this was happening way too fast. He felt pure horror as the woman in front of him was in clear agony over their shared child.

"How do you think?!" Zelena screamed, her eyes bulging out of her head. Hopefully if anything, the child wouldn't inherit Robin Hood's astounding wit. The man could be so dense. The duo hadn't moved yet to help her and was still too in shock or outraged to move. It was maddening that they could let her stand propped up against the doorframe while she was in such pain. "Dark magic!" the witch yelled before screaming in pain.

"Whose dark magic?" Regina questioned ferociously even though she full well knew who was behind this. She just couldn't believe that this had been her doing.

Without another word, the group rushed to the hospital. There was no time to waste. The baby was on the way and so would the Dark One. Emma's plan was in full motion now and they had to protect the baby at all costs.

"You have to stay calm and breathe," Robin said even though he knew nothing of the pains of pregnancy. The irony of men advising women to stay calm especially in _this_ situation was completely absurd.

Zelena wasn't having any of it. "Shut up I was a fake midwife I know the drill," she snapped.

"Zelena why would Emma do this?" Regina asked; she wasn't angry, she was just concerned. Even though Zelena and Regina had their differences, Zelena was still Regina's sister. They would always share a blood bond no matter what.

"I have no idea," Zelena said losing her patience. Did Regina really think that she knew Emma's plan? Whatever her plan is, Emma wanted this baby out now.

"Are you sure it was her?" Regina questioned still hoping that this wasn't Emma's doing. There were plenty of other people capable of dark magic. There was a small part of Regina that didn't want to believe that Emma was capable of such a twisted plan.

"Let's just say when the Dark One offers you onion rings…UGH…don't eat them!" Zelena wailed in pain. The Wicked Witch wasn't sure which one of them was more ready for the baby to come out, her or the baby.

Zelena, Hood, and Regina waited as Dr. Whale made his way to the room. The tension was thickly spreading around the room. Regina's sister was about to have her boyfriend's child. Something stranger couldn't have happened in an insane work of fiction. But this was no story, this was very much real and Regina was about to become an aunt. Her boyfriend would become the father of another child. Zelena would become a mother unless Emma got to the child first.

Snow and Belle barged in telling the foursome that Emma would be coming for the child. This only confirmed the group's belief that Emma was somehow going to use the child to curse them. The Dark One's plans were still so uncertain and no one knew what to expect.

Regina did vow to protect her sister's child. She knew that even if Zelena was wicked beyond repair, there was no way she could let the innocent child become victim of a dark spell. She wasn't doing it for Robin Hood; she was doing it for the baby. It was ironic that she was now trying to protect a child from being consumed by a curse. This situation seemed far too similar for comfort. Now this time, she was trying to protect the child. Regina had changed. The brunette had come so far.

She still however, didn't know how to feel. Regina could feel a sick twisting of her stomach as she mulled over what was actually happening. She needed to get away. She wanted to be alone for a little. The baby was on its way and now it was inevitable. Regina would have to face Robin Hood sooner rather than later. Emma was coming and so was their inevitable interaction.

Regina stood outside of Zelena's room. She had been waiting for what seemed like hours. The baby was being delivered as she stood, internally trembling with fear. Regina feared for the future and all the untold mysteries that would come with it. Her relationship with Robin would change. She would be an aunt to her wicked sister's child. It was happening so fast. She thought she had months to mentally prepare for this day. It couldn't have come sooner. She was so lost in thought she didn't flinch when she heard footsteps.

"I can't believe its come to this," she said out loud. She could hear the baby crying from behind the door. Once she entered that room, there was no way out. Her happiness would be shattered. Zelena will have won and Robin will have another child. He would have another thing that Regina couldn't give him. Sure he had said that she was family and that she was his happiness, but was it the truth? Regina had tried to make it work. She had tried to look past the fact that she wouldn't be able to give the thief a child. Her decision had been a rash decision in the face of adversity. Her mother had been trying to control her womanhood and in the moment Regina didn't see another way.

Maybe ironically that very fact had given her Henry. He was _the_ best thing that had ever happened to her. Henry was Regina's happy ending. Everything else was an accessory to the fact that Henry was her son. He was her little prince. Henry had saved her.

Still though, Regina felt incomplete. She had Henry and she loved him with all her heart, but she had no one to share those feelings with. There was one person that Henry was equally important too and her name is Emma Swan. The blonde and the brunette shared a common happiness. The only one that could possibly understand was Emma. Henry came first and both Emma and Regina would fight for him and his happiness.

Now Zelena would know the happiness of a child, her own child. By helping her sister's child, Regina would also be helping Zelena. It was cruel fate after everything they had been through. Then again, Regina always did manage to always get screwed over. It was a destiny that she just had to accept. The brunette was in disbelief at the turn of events. It was almost too unrealistic to even be a possibility.

"Am I really helping Zelena?"

"It's the right thing to do Regina," said Snow. The pixie-haired woman knew all too well the internal struggle that Regina was going through. She knew how tortured Regina really was by this. The fact that Regina was willing to help Zelena really showed just how far she had come. It was sad to see this changed woman become so torn over this situation. "So are you ready to meet the newest member of your family?"

"Honestly," she breathed. It was overwhelming. Snow was trying to be there for her and while Regina did appreciate it, it was strange. The other woman that she had hated for so long was now trying to comfort her. They had boundaries, but those were slowly crumbling. Now they had no choice but to rely on and protect one another. It only seemed fair to be honest with Snow. "I don't know," Regina said slowly shaking her head. And it was true because in that moment she really didn't.

Regina had walked in and seen Whale giving Robin the baby. She faltered for a moment wondering if it was right of her to be here. Should she be here? Before thinking too much she quickly knocked on the doorframe.

"Robin," she smiled as she walked closer. The baby was beautiful. The child was a small ray of sunshine in the darkest of times. Even she didn't know how she felt about the man, she was still happy for him. There would be a small part of her that always cared for him.

"Regina," he smiled back while cradling the newborn. "I have a daughter," he sniffled. The sight of his baby girl was such a wonderful sight. She was perfect in his eyes.

"Oh that's wonderful," Regina said awkwardly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She couldn't let her sadness show. She had to bottle her emotions and swallow the bitter pill of realization. The child was beautiful, but also a painful reminder.

"Look who's green with envy now," Zelena smiled wickedly catching on to her sister's sadness. She would never, not take the chance to ruin her sister's happiness. It was simply too delicious to watch Regina's smile crumble into helplessness. It was yet another reminder of something Regina could never have. It was a cheap shot and Zelena knew it.

Robin and Regina exchanged a look. Both knew to some degree what Zelena had said was true. It was the truth and both of them needed to accept that. Zelena's words stung far below the surface because it was true. Their family—if they chose to have one—would consist of Zelena's child and the Wicked Witch herself. Zelena would be a part of both of their lives forever. It was hard to resent something so innocent and young, but a small, dark part of Regina that still lingered already hated what they baby girl stood for.

Before Regina could even think of a response a cloud of grey smoke appeared before them.

"Look who's glowing," Emma smiled as she eyed Zelena with intent. "Congrats," she said and with a flick of her wrist Whale was thrown against the wall. He was knocked unconscious before his body slumped to the floor.

Robin drew his sword while still cradling the baby in one hand. "I will not let you take this baby."

"Not without a fight," Regina said. Her lips were tightly pressed together as she waited for Emma to make a move. This was the first time they had seen each other since the night Regina had dropped the glass. It seemed so long ago. _Too long_ Regina thought.

The brunette hadn't realized how much she had actually missed Emma's dark presence. Even if this wasn't Emma, those green eyes now devoid of emotion were still her eyes. Those eyes that Regina knew all too well. Emma had seen the good in her even when her own son thought she was lying. The blonde had seen her grow and change to the person she had now become. She was dark yes, but she was the same woman that Regina knew. The darkness in Emma changed many things, but not those green eyes.

"That would be a problem if it was the baby I was after," Emma said. Her eyes didn't leave Regina's. The blonde ignored Robin Hood's threat and solely focused on the brunette in front of her. _This must be destroying her_ Emma thought.

Emma hoped that once her plan was complete Regina could find her happiness. With Zelena out of the way, Regina could be with Robin without a problem if she chose to do so. Yes, Emma might have ulterior motives for using Zelena, but in the end it would end up benefitting everyone. Her plan would be complete before anyone knew what was happening. That is what Emma was counting on. She needed her plans to be hidden to hide the real truth. The greatest sacrifice of all was letting the person you care about—you _really_ care about—be happy with someone else.

Zelena's head whipped around to stare at the Dark One. Regina's brow effectively furrowed with confusion, but before she could say anything to Emma, the Dark One was gone. In haze of grey smoke, both Emma and Zelena had vanished from the hospital leaving Robin, the baby, and Regina behind.

Regina's frustration was evident. She should have seen it coming. She should have been ready. Emma wasn't like anyone else Regina had ever encountered with dark magic; Emma was far more dangerous and unpredictable. Regina mentally beat herself for not being quicker. Zelena's words had stung, but Emma's deception was painful.

The blonde's eyes had bore into her soul. Regina had now just realized that her pulse was exceedingly quick. Her breathing was faster. The air had been sucked out of her lungs being in Emma's presence. Emotions swirled and mingled in her stomach. Regina had wanted nothing more then to demand answers out of Emma. She didn't want to question why Emma had taken Zelena. No. Regina wanted to know why Emma was doing this to _her_. Why it was so damn confusing to be around her all the time. Why, even though Regina wasn't around the other woman she always thought of her. Everything led back to Emma. Everything led back to their kiss.

Regina gritted her teeth in irritation. If she wanted answers, she would have to go to the source. It was now time to bring the fight to Emma. Regina needed to confront Emma. It was time.

 **Ahhh! Emma and Regina need some alone time am I right? Be careful Regina your feelings are showing *blushes*. I was pleased to include some Snow x Regina friendship, which is virtually existent this season for whatever reason. It hard not to write about Hook so much since he's always in the show, so please bear with me. I actually like Dark Hook because I think that's who he really is. He isn't treating Emma well and I cannot simple say that it is "all the darkness" talking.**

 **Next time: Regina will confront or at least try to confront Emma. What will Emma say to Killian? Will Killian threaten the people Emma loves the most? Who would that be...?**

 **Still trying to stay with the show! Let me know what you think, so please, _please_ leave a review. See you next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. So I'm pretty bummed about the winter finale...the writers basically put the final nail in my Swan Queen coffin. I'm beyond disappointed as I am sure most of you are too.**

 **Last chapter didn't receive was well as I thought it would, which sucked. That with the combination of the finale has left me unmotivated to finish this fic. I don't know...I thought about writing an alternate ending to the finale, but I'm extremely upset at Once in general. So sorry if I don't continue...I'm just bummed.**

 **Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 _Previously_

 _The blonde's eyes had bore into her soul. Regina had now just realized that her pulse was exceedingly quick. Her breathing was faster. The air had been sucked out of her lungs being in Emma's presence. Emotions swirled and mingled in her stomach. Regina had wanted nothing more then to demand answers out of Emma. She didn't want to question why Emma had taken Zelena. No. Regina wanted to know why Emma was doing this to her. Why it was so damn confusing to be around her all the time. Why, even though Regina wasn't around the other woman she always thought of her. Everything led back to Emma. Everything led back to their kiss._

 _Regina gritted her teeth in irritation. If she wanted answers, she would have to go to the source. It was now time to bring the fight to Emma. Regina needed to confront Emma. It was time._

~SQ~

Chapter 7

Hook had been so sure of himself. The man had been so sure that Emma was going to save him from jumping off a building. Not only was it dangerous, but also it was extremely idiotic. Did he really trust her that much? He had _expected_ her to save him. What if she didn't? What is she had just let him fall to his death? Did he even consider that prospect? No. He had jumped without thinking of consequences. _Never thinking of consequence_ Emma thought as she had seen the man take the leap.

He was giving her a sob story about being a pirate. The darkness that Emma had become wasn't because of selfish choices, quite the contrary. Her choice to become the Dark One had happened when she sacrificed herself for Regina. In fact Emma had known that she could very well be dead as a result of her choice. Her choices weren't out of spite and anger, they were to give someone—a very special someone—their chance at happiness.

Hook on the other hand, had chosen to become a pirate. He had chosen to kill people and steal their rings. Was that really a thing? He had given her a ring in Camelot. Initially she was terrified because she had thought that he was proposing. That was horrifying in itself, but no. These rings, like the one he had given her, represented death and the past.

Specifically, this was _his_ past. Hook credited her for changing him, which was likely, but also cliché. The good girl had changed the bad boy after falling for him. It was the same story of ever woman that had fallen for a man that didn't deserve her. Maybe she loved him once, but it was in her nature to help people.

Now, Emma looked to the future, a new future one where she could be herself: a future where she didn't have to hide. No. Their stories were not comparable in the slightest.

"And I was absolutely wrong before…I love you, Emma Swan," he said. "Not matter what you've done," he finished. Hook was prepared to forgive her. Nothing she could have done was that horrible. He truly thought he was ready for the truth.

"So you really want to know the truth no matter how awful?" Emma asked. She knew he wasn't ready, but she still had to pretend. Just a little bit longer before everything fell into place. She needed more time. She needed him to think that she totally and implicitly loved him. She needed to show him that there was still something worth fighting for, because once he found out, all hell would break loose.

"I do," he said confidently, lovingly.

"Then there is something I need to show you," Emma replied.

She had convinced him that she needed to show him that something at her house. He had reluctantly agreed, but still questioned her. When was he going to realize that she wasn't going to have a secret room with a plan drawn and mapped out that would tell him exactly what he wanted to know. His impatience, while expected, was irritating nonetheless.

"The truth is tricky you have to look for it," Emma said trying to keep the smile off of her face. Oh if only he knew. The truth was never so opaque, far from it actually. The truth was never what it seemed. It was the one consistent theme in Emma's life: the truth will always has a way of revealing itself. Even if she couldn't see it before, it was always there. The truth was always there, she had just needed to accept it. Everyone had been so blind for so long. The truth would be the one consistency in this crazy world.

Hook walked over to the telescope, raising it to his eye. He sauntered with confidence in his stride. He was so predictable, so readable. Maybe that's how she knew exactly how to gain his trust. Emma knew that this would win him over. She had paid attention in their relationship. She knew exactly what would convince him that she was still his; that she was doing this for him. It was easy with the right ammunition. It was even more deadly when it was so perfectly calculated.

"Everything I've done is to keep that future alive," she explained.

"I guess this is the moment you tell me the truth," he said expectantly. He loved her. He really did love her. He would do anything for her. He could forgive her for anything she had done. Was he ready for the truth?

"Almost there, almost," she whispered before leaning in.

The lips met together. Emma told herself it was just another necessary move. She needed for him to trust her. That was the only way she would ever get what she wanted. It was the only way to gain his trust without question. Similar to play chess, she was lining up the pieces. She needed everything to be perfect. Maybe it was evil of her to exploit this man's love for her, but she didn't see another way. The sooner this was over the better.

In their pause Emma continued, "I can't tell you everything we have in between us until it is over." What was between them was so complicated. Now, it was more complicated than ever. Even when this was over, he might still not understand, but by then it would be too late. She knew he was about to protest, but she was ready. She would always be ten steps ahead of him.

"Why not?" he questioned, still failing to comprehend. Everything was always in riddles. The Dark Ones had mastered this particular skill set. You never could get a straight answer out of them. Their words were always not as revealing as it seemed.

"Because if you knew, you would do everything in your power to stop me," she finished. It was true. Well it was somewhat of the truth. Just like the divide between light and dark, there was a grey area in right and wrong.

He felt faint. He felt dizzy and he didn't know why. The Dark One was doing something to him. He could no longer stand. Hook looked up at this changed woman. He still didn't understand. The last thing he saw before he collapsed was her face. She was looking at him with the strangest expression. Pity? Regret? It was something he couldn't place. It was like saying goodbye. It was like saying goodbye again. Why did this feel so familiar? Then, everything went black.

~SQ~

"Regina she's still our daughter," Charming said, the concern evident in his voice. The couple had chased after Regina when she ran from the hospital. She was clearly upset about something or other. Whether it was the fact that she had become an aunt or, her sister had been taken by the Dark One, or even something else entirely David could not quite tell.

"We can't go to war with her," Snow added. They had managed to stop the brunette just outside of Emma's new house. After having conversation with her earlier, Snow was worried about Regina. She seemed angry, but not at Emma; she was angry with herself.

"If you don't have the stomach for this…"

"I am _not_ going to hurt her," the pixie-haired woman cut Regina off. Emma was still her daughter, dark magic or not. Snow couldn't bear the idea of the two women battling it out with magic. It would be impulsive and destructive. But then again, the way these two fought back in the day, it seemed almost strangely familiar.

"This is exactly why she gave me the dagger," Regina said. She needed the couple to understand. Yes, the Charmings wanted to protect their daughter, but Emma was dangerous. "She knew that _I'm_ the only one who could do what has to be done," she emphasized, the harshness of her words cutting through any doubt in her mind. Emma had given Regina the dagger and no one—not even _Regina_ —had suspected it.

" _I saved you. Now save me."_

It had been such an intense exchange. Green eyes had looked straight into her soul, but Regina had met that intensity. Emma had essentially given Regina total and complete control over her. It was risky, but it was also smart. Emma trusted Regina. She trusted her with her soul. While the Dark One had copious amounts of power to do anything he or she pleased, the one who controlled the dagger possessed the real power. To have such control was great responsibility that was not to be taken lightly.

" _If you can't save me do what no one else would willingly do. You are the only one who will get past their feelings to do what is necessary, destroy me."_

The thing was could Regina do it? When it really came down to it, could Regina destroy Emma Swan? It had been a vow she had promised herself long ago. She would destroy Emma Swan if it was the last thing she would do. The foreshadowing of that event was now the reality that they faced. Had Regina gotten what she wanted? A chance to destroy Emma that now, she didn't know if she would be able to carry out. After everything they had been through, could Regina do what Emma had asked of her?

The only things that Emma had _ever_ asked of her were to protect Henry, trust her, and then finally, destroy her. The thought of destroying Emma was incomprehensible though. No. Regina wouldn't destroy her. Like Henry had said it wouldn't come to that. Regina could save her. The Evil Queen could pull the Savior from the brink of darkness and back into the light. _She saved me. Now I'll save her._

Snow looked at the woman in front of her. She could feel the magic emitting from Regina. It was emotionally fueled magic and Snow recognized it. She could see just how hard this was for her. She was trying to do the right thing, even if that meant making the unpopular decisions. Regina was right. Regina was always willing to make the hard choices and Emma knew this.

"Now stand back…or I'll make you stand back," Regina added with a biting tone. She didn't want to see the Charmings get hurt, physically or emotionally. If they didn't want to take part fine, but that wouldn't stop her. Regina needed to know once and for all. If she was the only one in Storybrooke willing to take action then so be it.

"No, we're coming with you," Snow said to the shock of Regina and her husband. "And not only will we stop her we will save her," she added with confidence. Snow was sure that they could still protect their daughter. Her hope was something that never faltered, not even in the darkest of times.

Regina's eyes conveyed understanding and gratitude. She was actually grateful that she didn't have to do this alone. Snow and Charming were going to help her. Together they would save their family, they would save Emma. Regina's head whipped around when she heard a voice, but not just any voice. It was her it was Emma.

"I don't need saving," Emma's voice boomed. "You're going to have to trust me. By the time I'm done with Zelena you'll all be thanking me, _especially_ you Regina," the blonde said while descending down the steps. Tethering the Wicked Witch to the darkness was a solution that would benefit everyone. With her out the way, Storybrooke would be safe from Zelena and Regina would be free from her sister.

"Why would I thank you?" Regina said unsure of Emma's motives. She eyed the blonde once over quickly taking in the blonde's dark appearance. Regina could feel her magic building within her. The skin on her neck that Emma had trailed with kisses was burning with an unignorable heat. She had covered the deep purple marks with magic making them invisible to the naked eye, but Regina felt their burning presence. The intensity and the passion marked her skin and had yet to fade. Those red lips had ghosted over her own only days before.

The memories were still fresh in both of their minds. However, neither let these memories consume them fully. Both refused to indulge until each of their respected missions had been accomplish. Still, Emma and Regina both remembered. Only these two knew that they were there. It was their little secret.

Regina was brought back to reality by Emma's voice. She clenched her fists to maintain her composure. She had to focus. Zelena was in danger and Emma was standing right in front of her. The blonde was trying to convince her that once Zelena was "out of the way" Regina would thank her. _Surely she doesn't mean…_

"You don't remember this but back in Camelot you helped me admit some things about myself," Emma said with indifference. She knew what she had really wanted to say. She wanted to tell Regina. She wanted to confess all of her sins to the only woman that would understand. It was another riddle. It was another riddle that _if_ Regina could read between the lines then, and only then could she figure it out. Her parents were standing right behind the brunette, so she quickly added, "And now I'm ready to repay the favor. Because deep down we both know you'll be happier when Zelena is gone." _I'm doing this for you, for your happiness Regina._

"Gone?" Regina said not bothering to hide the shock in her voice. Emma thought she was doing her a favor by _killing_ her sister. It was insanity. Maybe she had once wanted it, but not anymore. Sure she hated Zelena, but this was especially cruel coming from a child who was ripped from her own parents shortly after birth. "This is not the way Miss Swan and you know it," Regina said, her voice hardening. She needed to hide her weakness; weakness the Dark One might be able to exploit later on.

"We're back to Miss Swan," Emma gritted through her teeth, trying to contain her irritation. Even though she had effectively dodged Regina's comment, that damn surname would haunt her.

Miss Swan reminded her of a time before they were friends. It was time that they hated one another. It was a reminder that she had given up Henry for adoption; it was a reminder that she had struggled with her identity for so long. She hadn't known who she was or where she came from. Here in Storybrooke she belonged. She had a family. She had people that loved and cared about her. Here she was Emma.

This woman—this same woman—had tried in vain to get ride of her, only to make her permanently stay. The same woman that pushed her away now cared for her. This woman was trying to rid her of the darkness, a similar darkness that once resided in brunette's heart as well. Their lives were forever connected and intertwined like a tree rooted in the ground growing slowly overtime. Just like their hatred, Emma thought they had overcome _that_ name.

Emma didn't care that her parents were afraid of her or that they wanted to save her. She didn't care that Killian had stupidly jumped off a building. She didn't even care that he had said he loved her. She didn't need that anymore. She didn't need him to define her happiness. If that man thought by saying he didn't love her would be the reason she gave up the darkness, then he was sorely mistaken. He thought he had power over her, but he didn't. The only person that controlled Emma was Emma. All Emma cared about was giving her son and his mother their happiness. Regina knew damn well what using that name did to her. It was infuriating that such a simple thing had such an affect on her.

"Well start acting like Emma again and we'll talk," the hurt clear in Regina's voice. It was so emotionally driven that it almost sounded like an urgent plea.

"I _am_ Emma."

~SQ~

She couldn't move. She couldn't stop Zelena's taunts and promises that surprisingly were not directed at her. Her promises of revealing the truth were aimed at Hook. He had thrown the squid ink on Emma and now she was immobilized. She strained herself, but she couldn't move. If only she could strangle the deranged red head.

"Don't listen to her," Emma had said.

But the man didn't listen. He was watching the memory unfold. His eyes blazed with confusion, anger, and rage as he watched. His eyes never faltered from the dream catcher. He was watching his own memories that he had failed to remember. It was showing him the truth. It was showing him everything. It was ruining Emma's plan to finish this off quietly.

That damn witch had ruined everything. Zelena was always one for betrayal, but this was different kind of revenge. She thought she was tearing apart true love. No, she was just making this situation that much worse. Emma had wanted to destroy their darkness before she really told him the truth. She had been so close.

"I'm so sorry Killian, but I did not have a choice," Emma said. She was still trying to keep him on her side. Once he fully accepted the darkness, there was no telling what would happen. This had been exactly what she was trying to avoid.

"No, no, no, no, no, there must be some other explanation," Hook said still lost at the returning memories. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Emma—his beloved Emma Swan—had turned him into the Dark One. She had turned him into the thing he had spent his entire life trying to kill and destroy. Rumpelstiltskin had taken his first love and crushed her heart right in front of him. He had vowed vengeance and now, he had become the very thing he loathed most.

"Aw," faux concern dripping from Zelena's tone. "Are you finding the truth hard to swallow? Here" she said while picking up sword. "Have a look at the sword."

She held it up to the light. The fully united blade was now long and powerful. At the tip, Emma Swan glittered in the light.

"Clever spell," Zelena said as she cackled. With the wave of her hand, the Wicked Witch revealed the other name on the sword. It sparkled in the moonlight as it was exposed to all eyes. The blade read, Killian Jones. "It was there the whole time right under your nose and you didn't even see it." Zelena let out another laugh. It was simply too juicy to not exploit. Since the blonde couldn't move, Zelena would take full advantage of this opportunity. "I suppose it's not the Dark One anymore is it? More like the Dark Ones." Her green eyes flashed with excitement.

"So that's why you saved my life twice tonight," Hook said, finally understanding. He looked up at Emma darkly, the pain etched in his face. "I was never in any danger you just wanted to keep me from the truth."

"I wanted to fix it first to make up for what I had done," Emma said meeting his gaze.

"By killing me?" Zelena said batting her eyelashes. The Wicked Witch was so close to her ear, Zelena's warm breath tickled her. "How sweet."

"It was the only way to destroy the darkness in both of us," Emma said, not faltering for a moment. Even though Zelena was the cause of all this, Emma would ignore her for now. Later, Emma would deal with her and all her treachery. "Everything I've done since we got back to Storybrooke was to try and save you Killian." It was still partly true.

"This is saving?" he said squaring up to her. "How could you do this to me?" Hooks voice had dropped dangerously low. He stared at her with a predatory gaze. He was hurt and he was angry, but now he finally understood.

The memories how showed him what had happened, but Killian dictated his own fate. He couldn't let it go. He couldn't shake the memory as it replayed over and over again. He had told her to let him die, but she hadn't listened. Instead, she had turned him into the one thing he hated. To save him maybe, but he didn't see it that way. No, Emma had damned him to become his worst enemy.

"I'm sorry," Emma tried. She really was sorry. Killian had been the person she thought she was going to end up with. Emma had genuinely thought this until…well, until she realized she didn't feel the same way.

He was possessive and unfaltering with his love. It was something Emma had initially liked, but she was so different now. She could reciprocate his aggressiveness. She was a fighter yes, but he was something entirely different. They had so many problems between them that they had tried to over come, but it wasn't enough. They wanted different things. She had only tried to correct a mistake she had made. She had tried desperately to rid him of the darkness. She was trying to make up for what she had done; something that she knew would hurt him. There was no other way.

She had lost Graham. She had lost Neal not once but _twice_. She had lost Lily only to find her again only to reveal a dark secret about her past in the process. Their friendship would never be the same. She was tired of losing the people she cared about. It wasn't about the romance; it was about the loss of friendship. She had shared something with each of them. She had shared a special bond with both men and one woman. She had shared an understanding, which might have led to something else. Now, she could never know.

She had also lost her parents. She had no idea who she was or where she had come from. Most importantly, she had lost her son. She had to give up her son to give him his best chance. She was tired of losing the people around her. She wasn't prepared to loose Killian. Emma was tired of losing. It was in her nature to care. She couldn't have just let him die.

"So much for our future Swan," he replied. His eyes clouded over with darkness. He was slowly embracing his fate. He was becoming everything he vowed to destroy.

And there it was: another stinging blow. How many times would he say he didn't love her only to take it back later when it was convenient? Emma couldn't respond. There was nothing to say. She didn't even say anything to defend herself. Emma did nothing to confess false feelings. It was over and she had lost. Emma just stood and waited for what was to come.

Zelena's laughter now filled the room. There was nothing she loved more than ruining people's happiness. "Now tell me are you ready to learn what else happened in Camelot?" she urged. The Wicked Witch had showed him the one thing she knew would turn him against Emma. It was the perfect set up and now she would deliver the killer blow.

"Aye," Killian agreed. "But first we have to take care of her."

Zelena couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face as she turned to the Savior. The witch was surprised to see that Emma wasn't fighting back. Yes, there was clearly emotion in her eyes, but it wasn't what she had expected. It was strange that the Savior wasn't begging for forgiveness. She wasn't even saying anything to sway Hook at all. _How odd_ Zelena thought.

 **Thanks for reading guys! Love all of Swen so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

***Peaks out from behind a tree* Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you so much for the encouragement. I realized now that I cannot give up on this story (I like it too much anyway). Even if I wasn't happy with the finale, it's important to stay strong and continue writing. Thank everyone that has reviewed and followed this story. I know it's been a while since I've updated, so thank you for staying with me.**

 **Please enjoy this lengthy Regina/Emma focused chapter :)**

 _Previously_

" _Aye," Killian agreed. "But first we have to take care of her."_

 _Zelena couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face as she turned to the Savior. The witch was surprised to see that Emma wasn't fighting back. Yes, there was clearly emotion in her eyes, but it wasn't what she had expected. It was strange that the Savior wasn't begging for forgiveness. She wasn't even saying anything to sway Hook at all. How odd Zelena thought._

~SQ~

Chapter 8

Hook brought the dream catcher up to Emma's immobilized body. The memories faded out of her mind and into the glowing dream catcher leaving the blonde in a confused haze. The frustration settled immediately in Emma's mind, as she couldn't remember what she didn't remember. Which memories had he taken? Why would taking Emma's memories benefit Hook?

Zelena smiled at the blinking woman in front of her. The Wicked Witch quickly fixed the magic cuff onto Emma's wrist before the squid ink's power faded. It was the finishing touch on the first step of revenge of Zelena's plan. Now, she was on her way to make arrangements before she would confront the thief and her guard-dog of a sister. As long as Hook didn't get in her way, she wouldn't interfere with his plans. It seemed like the optimal solution for plotting villains.

The two seemed perfectly content with leaving Emma, who was still unable to move. She could feel the ink wearing off, but it would be too late before both vanished from the house. After a few moments, both Zelena and Hook left leaving Emma to settle herself on the couch in her living room. She didn't know what to do. Now that Killian had discovered the truth there was no telling what he would do. His revenge would be purely about hurting Emma, which he had made perfectly clear.

Emma rested her head on the couch. Her eyes were fixed in a dream-like state at the wall. She had been so close. Now that Zelena had exposed her, Killian knew of his powers and her betrayal. She had just wanted to save him. That was what Emma Swan did: saved people from harm. She didn't know how to give things up anymore. That was why she never got close to anyone before. It was too hard to lose something no matter how small or how broken it was. Her relationship with Hook was over, but she would not give up on destroying the darkness.

~SQ~

"Emma!" Snow yelled as she barged into the house. The magical protection had somehow been broken. It was odd, but something was clearly wrong. Mary Margaret's parental instincts had kicked in and she was worried about her daughter. Snow, David, and Regina burst through the door each declaring their intended search the area.

The pixie haired woman noticed a figure lying on the couch. She squinted her eyes and sure enough it was Emma, lying motionlessly on the new furniture. The concern set in immediately. Her daughter looked sad and almost broken. The Emma she saw in front of her was not the Dark One, this Emma clearly emotionally torn and worn out. Snow had never seen her so passive.

"Emma," she whispered as if not to disturb the blonde's trance. "What happened?"

Emma sighed before sitting up. She refused to talk until both Regina and David had joined them. The blonde quickly set her father to the backyard to search for the dream catchers that held the other memories. She couldn't keep the truth from them any longer and without her own memories it would be increasingly difficult to try and stop Hook's revenge by herself. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she needed help.

"You turned _Hook_ into a Dark One?" Regina said unable to keep the harsh judgment out of her voice. Her gaze was fixed on Emma who refused to look at her. The brunette had originally come to confront Emma about whatever it was that was going on between them, but Snow and Charming seemed to think it was more about her feud with Zelena. To Regina's annoyance, the couple had come along. _Now_ , Emma was telling her that she had turned Hook into one of the most powerful and dangerous persons in all realms. It was getting harder and harder to wrap her head around the twisting story.

"It was the only way to save him," Emma replied coolly as she accepted a mug of hot chocolate from Snow. She couldn't bring herself to look at Regina who she could feel was starring daggers in her direction. Emma could feel the intensity of the brown eyes that desperately craved her attention.

"And you didn't think of the consequence to everyone else?" Regina's voice hitched as she searched for green eyes. It was maddening that the blonde couldn't even bring herself to look at her. Regina could feel that Emma was avoiding looking at her, which only made her more desperate for Emma's glance.

"I couldn't just let him die," Emma retorted sharply with a tone that could cut glass. "You can understand that," she said bitterly throwing a side-glance in Regina's direction.

Mary Margaret watched the exchange with curiosity. She didn't dare step in. The intense exchange was strange. Even though neither woman would explicitly say it, both cared deeply for the other. The underlying tones of this conversation were impossible to ignore It was strange to see, but hadn't it always been like this? _I wonder what happened in Camelot between them?_ she thought to herself as she watched the two with interest.

"Well yes, but…" Regina trailed off, conceding to Emma's words. Yes, _technically_ she had tried to save Daniel and had successfully begged Emma to save Robin. She couldn't deny that she wouldn't stop trying to save the people she cared about. Her jaw clenched in irritation with her own hypocrisy. Emma's words stung, but she couldn't argue the blonde's logic. An exasperated sigh left her lips as Regina let the reality sink in. Her eyes tore away from Emma as she forced herself to think of the impending danger. The situation was frustrating and Regina couldn't idly sit by. She had to do something. "Now we have a bigger problem."

"I know," Emma said. Her eyes were transfixed on the ground. She couldn't bear looking at either woman. The judgment she felt was suffocating. Yes, both Regina and Snow were just trying to understand and were both more concerned with the fact that Hook was now a Dark One, but it still felt like a personal attack. This was never her intention.

"I didn't think any of this would happen. I was trying to get rid of the darkness for good," she said trying to get them to understand. "You can't tell me that after all Zelena's done to you, your life wouldn't be easier if she were gone. I was doing you a favor," she emphasized while staring at the brunette who _now_ refused to look at her.

Regina turned, mouth agape to respond, but Mary Margaret beat her to it. After watching her daughter and Regina bicker like…like two people with a _long_ history or _something_ that Snow couldn't place, it was time to intervene.

"Come on," Snow said, not believing for a second that killing Zelena was the solution. "This is premeditated murder. Emma there had to be another way. You should have come to us," the pixie-haired woman said quickly, looking over at Regina for confirmation.

Her words were true. Mary Margaret would have done everything in her power to help her daughter. She was confident that Regina would feel the same way. Both of them would have tried to help Emma find another solution; they both cared.

"A risk losing someone else?" Emma questioned angrily. "I thought the best way to control the darkness was to isolate myself. But when I did that…" her words were filled with pain as she spoke. She was trying to get them to understand, but they seemed to be angry with…no, _disappointed_ with her. Emma needed them to understand that she had been struggling to be alone without them. It pained her to take their memories and to keep them in the dark, but she was trying to protect them. She couldn't lose them.

However her tone changed quickly. "…There was no one around me to give me hope or tell me I was being stupid!" she spat while looking at Regina. This hadn't totally been her fault. Yes, in a moment of weakness she had turned the pirate into a Dark One, but the events leading up to that moment had been a collective effort in trying to destroy the darkness. If there were any way to justify her behavior she would take it.

"Fine! You're being stupid," Regina said angrily meeting the blazing green eyes that she had been looking for all along. She didn't know if she was more upset at Emma for saving Hook or the fact that Emma didn't trust her enough to tell her so. "So stop it," she finished almost quietly letting the information sink in.

The tension in the room was too much to bear. Tearing her eyes away from the blonde's, Regina rose and circled around the couch. This was an entirely different problem now. There was more at stake and now that not only Emma, but also Hook were tethered to the darkness. It was nothing like Storybrooke had ever faced before. "Right now we have to clean up this mess," the brunette said as her hands gripped the top of the couch.

"No we don't," Snow affirmed. "Give us back our memories. Your dream catchers, Regina can access them can't she? We can piece together Hooks plan and stop him," she said. It seemed like a reasonable plan. If they had their memories back, they could try and help Emma. It was one thing for Emma to be telling them that she had turned Hook into a Dark One, but it was quite another thing to remember it happening.

"I'm afraid not," David said making his presence known. "The dream catchers you said were in the shed, they're gone." He had gone to the shed, but there was nothing there. There was not even a single indication that there were dream catchers there in the first place.

"What the _hell_ is Captain Dark One up to?" Regina questioned aloud.

They needed a plan. The heroes needed to regroup and discuss. They had to figure out what Hook had in store for them.

~SQ~

"Once a pirate, always a pirate," Regina said as she ran her fingertips over the sword placed on the table.

The group had been discussing various ideas and theories about what Hook's revenge plot was. Still, they were no closer to discovering the actual truth. Gold was worried about stepping out to challenge Killian while Emma was still unconvinced his plan was so simple as to revenge. There was something that she was missing, but there were more pressing issues at the moment.

"You just have to take off the cuff," she said stretching her arm out to Gold. When he simply chuckled in her face, the reality set in. Even when surrounded by the people she had saved on numerous occasions, they still questioned her ability to do the right thing. "You don't trust me," she said trying to search for the eyes of her family that seemed to avoid hers.

"Well if the situations were reversed would you trust me?" Gold mocked, looking up at the blonde an eyebrow raised.

The conversation was cut short, when Henry walked into the room. His voice devoid of emotion as he spoke, "So its true. You're here." He was made aware of the situation, but still couldn't quite believe what he had been told. His moth—the Dark One was really here.

"Henry," Emma breathed in almost a sigh of relief. "I need you to tell them its okay to take off this cuff. It's the only way to figure it all out."

"No," he said plainly while staring down the woman in front of him.

"What?" Emma gasped as her heart sunk. Her face was still passive and hard like stone, but her tone was filled with shock.

"You lied to us about Hook, about everything. Why should we trust you now?" Henry said as he stared into his mother's eyes. He was hurt; she had been the cause of that pain and now, he didn't trust her. She had been the cause of his broken heart. She had used him for her own selfish gain or that's how he saw it at least.

"Henry I'm your mother," Emma voice trembled. It was hard enough hearing these words out of her son's mouth, but having everyone she had ever care about bear witness was far worse a fate. Snow looked to catch Regina's eye, but the brunette didn't dare look up, hearing the words was hard enough. No one dared interject his or her thoughts. This was between a mother and her child.

"Are you? Because the Mom I knew wouldn't keep things from me," he said, too angry with her to truly see how much his words stung.

Each challenge, each declaration was arrow piercing Emma's heart. She couldn't quite grasp how Henry couldn't see that she had done it to save everyone.

Regina sat in silence watching the scene unfold. She wanted to say something. She wanted to defend Emma, but she knew she couldn't. Henry was strong headed like both of his mothers and sometime it was very hard for him to see the other side of the story. He was rightfully feeling pain that Emma had inflicted no doubt, but he was having a difficult time seeing past it. What Emma had done was wrong yes, but it had given them a piece of a puzzle they otherwise would not have gotten. Regina was torn trying to protect both of them from the other. It was excruciating to sit back and watch, but that's all she could do. Regina wished dearly to say something—say _anything_ —to better this situation, but she could only watch as her son threw harsh words at his other mother.

"I thought you were the one person who would understand," Emma said sadly, the confusion visibly furrowing in her brow. Her eyes wandered to the ground trying to search for something that was too far to grasp. She didn't understand. He was her son. Henry was the one person that always believed her and now what? She didn't have Henry and she didn't have Regina. She was truly loosing everything. Watching as her heart crumbled right before her eyes.

"I thought you were the one person I could trust," Henry retorted. His angered flared with new fuel. He couldn't hold it back. Everything he felt pain, sadness, rage, and heartbreak was now all wrapped up into his words.

"So you can forgive Regina and Gold for everything they've done, but not me," Emma said, deflated by her son's words. It was true. After everything Regina had done as the Evil Queen, Henry had found a way to forgive her. It was in her past and she had become a better person now. The brunette was now worth the love of her son.

Gold had even proven himself by helping the heroes. He was now even one of the most pure heroes of them all after pulling the sword from the stone. Who was to say that both wouldn't be seduced by the darkness once again? After everything, Henry could trust them. Knowing the risks, Henry still trusted them. Why was Emma any different?

"They've changed, they showed me they've changed," Henry said enthusiastically. Gold had been sketchy in the past, but he had shown great progress to becoming a better man. He was trying to be the man that deserved Belle's affection. More so, Regina had come such a long way to prove herself to everyone especially Henry. The good that only Emma had seen in the Mayor was now accepted and relied upon by everyone in the town.

Henry could still only plainly see in black and white. There was so much more to humans than simple terms such as 'good' and 'evil'. After all this time Emma had thought she had helped Henry to see this, but clearly she was wrong. The only other person who could understand Emma Swan's pain sat silently in her chair.

Regina bit her lip harshly. She could practically feel the words cutting through her heart similarly to how they had when Henry had said these very same words to her when he was younger. The words tore Regina in half because Emma had broken her son's heart, but the brunette had once been on the receiving end of Henry's bitter words and knew their affect. The brunette felt the wounds opening up as she sat helplessly listening to her son criticize his other mother. It felt all too familiar.

Henry was the one thing that had changed her, made her a better person. Too comprehend that you have lost the trust of the one person you didn't think him possible to lose was a harsh reality that Regina had lived through. She had suffered through his rejections. Even when she had played nice with the heroes that were still weary of her, he didn't show any indication of loving her. She fought tooth and nail for his approval. She had stopped using magic for him. Regina had given up everything for Henry's love. The Mayor would give up anything for his love, even her own happiness or her own life.

"So did I," the blonde said. She was confused, she was hurt, and she all she had been trying to do was help.

"When we first met yeah, but the minute things got tough you didn't come to anybody. You decided that you would figure on your own. We were a team," Henry said with urgency. He couldn't believe that the Dark One was so confused by his skepticism of her. She had hurt him in ways no one else had ever. This was a betrayal of trust and Henry wasn't about to forgive Emma just yet.

"Operation Cobra I remember," she said trying to lighten the mood. A soft smile played at her lips as she spoke. Operation Cobra brought back such fond memories that seemed far too distant now. It had been in another lifetime that her little boy had escaped the Evil Queen and brought her back to Storybrooke. It was her job to bring back happy endings, but now all she seemed to do was destroy her own.

"But now you just want your dark magic back so you can do it alone. And I've seen what you do with dark magic," Henry said bitterly. He couldn't take it anymore, so he bolted up the stairs leaving the heroes behind. He couldn't stand another minute in front of his birth mother. There was no point in trying to convince her what she had done lost his trust, she was evil now.

Emma moved towards the staircase about to follow the boy up the stairs. She was halted in her tracks by the voice that had, until now, remained silent.

"He needs time Emma," Regina said not daring to look up.

The brunette felt Emma's pain. Regina desperately wanted to say something more to make it better, but nothing else came out of her mouth. No one had been there for her, but she couldn't let Emma dwell on Henry's words. Regina knew these words would leave a deep scar.

The other heroes moved around uncomfortably as they agreed to try and search for a solution that would save Rumple and destroy the darkness in Hook. As everyone moved around, Regina stayed behind. Maybe not in front of everyone else, but Regina wanted to say something to the blonde.

As everyone filled out of the mansion Regina said more to Snow than anyone else, "There's something I need to do, I'll meet up with you later." Snow nodded in approval and even reached for Regina's hand. Giving a simple squeeze, the pixie-haired woman smiled before turning to leave.

"You're staying?" Emma asked, trying to keep her tone flat and unemotional. The torture she felt inside was mask perfectly by her stoic expression. Even after everyone had left, Regina was here.

"Yes, I did," Regina said not really knowing what she wanted to say or how she wanted to say it. It was difficult for her to open up, but it was even more difficult for her to try and console someone. She didn't want Emma to think that she saw her as weak, so she had to think carefully about her next words.

"I don't need your pity," Emma said, trying to stay strong. She turned her head sideways to avoid the hazel gaze. She didn't need a lecture about parenting. Still though, she was consciously aware that her and Regina were the only ones in the room. They stood a few feet apart, but there was something brewing between them like an invisible cloud. Emma was painfully aware of how stunning the regal woman looked and refused to be tempted by those beautiful lips.

"That's not why I stayed," Regina said with an accusatory tone. Why had she thought this was a good idea? Would she have listened when she was the Evil Queen? She wasn't trying to lecture Emma she was trying to get her to see their similarities. The same pain that everyone ignore when Regina was tossed aside by Henry, now made the Charmings, Belle, and Rumple all too uncomfortable for words.

"Then why did you stay?" Emma shot back. Brown met green in a blaze of fury. Both women locked in a battle of wills as they stared at one another. They both knew why Regina was there—was _really_ there—but both wanted to see how it would play out.

"I stayed because…because I know how it feels…." Regina trailed off. Why was this so damn hard? Was it because she wanted to yell at Emma for being an idiot and breaking their sons heart? Or was it because she wanted to run over and pull the other woman into her arms?

Emma stalked closer to the brunette. Regina didn't flinch, as they now were inches away. The blonde's emerald eyes scanned over Regina petite frame and then back up to her chocolate brown eyes in a challenging manner. The Mayor wouldn't bite though. The brunette knew the blonde was trying to distract her. Regina had to be strong and hold back from her emotions, say what she needed to say, and then sprint out the door. The Dark One was far too alluring for her own good.

"You know how it feels?" Emma asked incredulously. "Please Regina, tell me more," she feigned innocence. A smirk played at her lips as she watched the older woman's lip twitch as she tried to restrain herself. To avoid any sort of emotionally driven conversation, Emma would weave her way out by angering the other woman.

Regina let out a small breath before starting. She needed to regain her composure and balance before diving into this conversation. No doubt Emma was trying to get under her skin, but Regina wouldn't be so prideful; not this time at least. _Dammit Emma why do you make this so hard?_

"Emma," Regina started off slowly. "What Henry said was true in every aspect, but he forgets that even the darkest of souls have feelings. As his mother, I know he can say the harshest of things that cut deeper than any dagger. I know his love and trust are hard to earn. He just needs time," the brunette said keeping her eyes on the ones in front of her.

"I know because he looked at me the same way. He hated me, but he eventually forgave me. After everything I had done he forgave me. You helped him forgive me. I understand what you must be going through right now, I really do. I'm _telling_ that he will forgive you," she finished.

It wasn't a soft hope speech or a demonizing accusation; it was Regina's real attempt at comforting the other woman. The pair let the words sit between them for a moment before Regina reached out slowly. Her hands fell to Emma's arms and slowly pulled the other woman forward into an embrace.

Emma couldn't figure out if she was more surprised by the soft physical contact or the words that had been spoken. Regina, the woman who had tried to run her out of town and or kill her was now hugging her with delicate care. She couldn't move. Even if she wanted to she couldn't reciprocate the hug because the brunette pulled back offering her a smile.

"Regina…" Emma began, shaking her head slightly as she couldn't seem to grasp any words in the moment. What had she expected? Regina was different. Regina understood her. It was so plain, so clear, it was almost comical that they hadn't seen it before. _How were we so blind?_

"It's alright Emma," Regina said softly. _She looks so endearing when she's at a loss of words_ Regina thought. "You don't have to say anything. I should probably go now anyway," she smiled. The brunette turned to leave her mansion. There were still other things she wanted to talk to Emma about, but right now she felt good. Regina had shared her thoughts and now had another mission to focus on. Even with all her feelings, Regina would push them aside for now. She would be patient, if that were what was required of her. The brunette's hand was right on the doorknob when a strong arm took her arm and spun her around.

"Thank you," Emma said looking equally embarrassed and flustered. The faintest shade of crimson spread to her cheeks as she scrambled for words. "I…" Emma faltered as she realized she was still holding onto the brunette. She quickly released her grip as if Regina was a white, hot ember that was too scalding to touch. She couldn't risk being so close to Regina when she felt so incredibly vulnerable.

The blonde took a step back before continuing. "I want you to know that when this is all over that I only did what I thought was best," Emma said searching for the brunette's reaction to her words. _Please understand._

"I know Emma," Regina said as she leaned her back against the door. Physically, it was painful when Emma had stepped away from her. She craved nothing more than physical contact with the blonde. The fire that danced on her skin whenever Emma was near her was simply too much to ignore. It prickled over her skin like a shiver.

"When this is all over I hope you can find a way to forgive me," Emma almost whispered. Even after everything that had happened, could Regina forgive her? Emma was too afraid to think of the reality she would be confined to if she truly had lost everyone she loved.

"I know it's hard, but I also know it's possible," Regina said with conviction gazing into the unsure green eyes. She had lived through the rejection and pain that the blonde was now facing. If anyone could possibly understand this searing pain, it was Regina. Emma had been their savior, but even the good guys fall victim to temptation and darkness. It is only human nature to do so. Regina knew this better than anyone else. She would go to the ends of the earth to help Emma. _I just want you to be happy_.

"Emma I want you to know that I am always here for you as a friend," the brunette smiled, a genuine pure smile that radiated warmth.

But Emma didn't take the way Regina had meant it. All she heard over and over again was a single word: friend. _As a friend_ Emma thought as her heart was ripped in two. It practically incinerated at the brunette's words. She might as well have given Regina her heart to crush, which would have been less painfully. Her mind was racing. After everything they had shared—after the secret they had kept—Regina was single handedly using her power to destroy Emma. _She's using me_ Emma thought angrily. _She's playing with me_.

Regina's words were not sitting well with Emma. She almost toppled over as if struck by lightning. It took everything she had not to fall over from the blunt impact of Regina's words. The harsh reality sunk in. _She doesn't lov—care about me_ Emma thought frantically. Everything Emma had done was for her. This twist in fate was now a living nightmare.

The blonde's feature visible darkened as Regina looked on with confusion. Emma's bright green eyes smoldered with fire and anger. Her fists clenched with rage as she felt the emotion take over her entire body. Her mind was a hurricane of doubt and hatred. She had given up everything for her family and now Regina was calling her a _friend_? Oh the irony of the word. Emma had long thought that they were friends long before and now, when she wanted more, Regina didn't reciprocate. The feelings that Emma thought they shared were now clouded with doubt.

"Get out," Emma said. The blonde could feel her magic surging under her skin trying to find a destructive way out. Regina's words were eating away at her sanity and consumed her mind completely. _As a friend_. "Get the fuck out!"

"Emma I don't understand…what's—"

"I said get out!" Emma screamed as a vase shattered into a million pieces behind her. She couldn't ignore the whirlwind of emotions that ran through her mind. _Friend._

Brown eyes looked concerned and almost questioning. It was even worse that Regina didn't understand what she had done. A grey magical cloud began to swirl around Emma, all her emotions pouring out of her like lava. A crackled of magic buzzed all throughout the mansion as object began breaking or levitating around them. Emma's eyes glazed over with an onyx color, Regina couldn't see the lively green irises and she knew she had done something very wrong.

"I won't say it again," Emma warned as she took a step forward. She knew she could never hurt the brunette, but she needed space. She needed to be alone. The wounds were fresh and salted, which burned deep in her shattered heart.

Regina, against her better judgment, ran out of the door leaving behind her a broken shell of a woman. She had no idea what had caused Emma to lash out in anger. It had been something she had said, but she didn't know what. She raced out the door and didn't dare look behind her. She stopped when she was far enough away from the mansion and tried to control her breathing. She still had to face Zelena, but now her mind was too focused on Emma. Regina angrily wiped away tears the streamed down her face. She always managed to mess everything up. _I don't deserve happiness_ she thought bitterly. _Not when I destroy everything I touch._

 **Did Regina just friend zone Emma? Oh boy...the Dark One didn't take that too well. Emma and Henry relationship parallels to Regina and Henry season one relationship gave me chills. That scene was so painful. Hopefully I did it justice.**

 **I am very excited to write a spin of the finale. I haven't read any other fan fiction regarding the finale, so that chapter will be all my design. There will probably be another chapter before I actually get to it, but stay with me. If the story sounds similar to another fic, I apologize that was not my intention. I hope this fic will be a good twist to a rather disappointing season finale.**

 **I hope you all trust me enough to know that Swan Queen is endgame, despite what may occur leading up to then. Please review and have a wonderful Swan Queen filled day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, hello, hello! Okay so I just wanted to say thank you so much! I've reached fifty reviews and that is such an accomplishment for me-so thank you very, very much. Shout out to kk bk for being the fiftieth reviewer *hugs***

 **I was listening to 'Hello' by Adele while writing this, so I'm sure you already know where this is going. Let's dive in shall we?**

 _Previously_

 _Regina, against her better judgment, ran out of the door leaving behind her a broken shell of a woman. She had no idea what had caused Emma to lash out in anger. It had been something she had said, but she didn't know what. She raced out the door and didn't dare look behind her. She stopped when she was far enough away from the mansion and tried to control her breathing. She still had to face Zelena, but now her mind was too focused on Emma. Regina angrily wiped away tears the streamed down her face. She always managed to mess everything up. I don't deserve happiness she thought bitterly. Not when I destroy everything I touch._

~SQ~

Chapter 9

Hook's attempt at wounding her was feeble compared to Regina's unintentional use of a single word. He ranted about hating her, about not loving her, _that_ was suppose to be the biggest pain Emma felt, but she felt numb long before then.

He characterized her as an orphan, an anchor and—the best one yet—a pretty blonde distraction. How could anyone love her, he taunted. Coming from a man that she once loved, that once loved her, it was surprising and horrifying to hear these words from his lips. These cruel words that were meant to wound her beyond repair. He wanted to emotionally cripple her by dishing out the harshest of things without remorse. He wanted her ruined and broken. He wanted her to feel a pain that mirrored his own. He wanted her to feel heartbreak; Emma felt heartbreak, but for someone else.

Emma's mind wandered. Her mind wandered towards Regina Mills. Emma had reacted so strongly just moments ago to a harmless word. She couldn't help but feel the doubt creep into her mind telling her that Regina would never reciprocate her feelings. What _did_ Regina feel? They had never talked about it. They never had the chance to talk about it. The blonde hadn't even given her a chance to explain herself. Emma knew Regina meant well, but couldn't help feel rejected. All her life all Emma wanted was to be understood and to be loved. Was that still a possibility as the Dark One?

For so long Emma had thought Hook would be her happy ending. She had given into his advances by convincing herself that she deserved a chance at happiness. How wrong she was about that. Even if he were supposed to be her true love, after this little encounter—after all the things he had just said to her—she would never take him back. No one, not even if they were consumed by the darkness, should ever be allowed to knowingly throw these insults at her. This type of darkness was different from her own. Hook possessed a new kind of darkness, a kind that was there all along and now manifested in its new host.

He was spiteful and hell-bent on revenge now. It was simply an extension and magnification on his own desires and his own inner darkness. Emma just hoped that even if Regina would never be hers, that Hook would stay away from her. If the pirate ever found out of Emma's feelings—her _true_ feelings—then he would do everything in his power to strip her of that chance at happiness.

As soon as he had come, he had gone.

" _I want to hurt you as you hurt me."_

The words were still ringing in her head even after he vanished. Her tears didn't fall, but her pain didn't fade. There were more important things than feeling sorry for herself. Emma needed to act and she needed to do so quickly. All wounds that bled through her heart had to be postponed for now. She would save her family now and mend herself later. It was the only way to be efficient enough in getting the task done. Whatever that had occurred between her and Regina would have to wait. Emma needed to move. Emma needed to get out of this damn house. Emma needed to prove that they could trust her again.

~SQ~

Even after Regina had told Robin she needed space, she seemed to always find herself paired with him for _every_ task. Yes Zelena was her sister, but the whole situation made her dizzy and nauseous. Robin and Zelena had a child together. Robin had left her for Marian who turned out to be Zelena. Why did she ever think that allowing the thief to come back to her on his hand and knees was ever a good idea? _Regina you're the real idiot_ she thought as she watched Zelena with hawkish attention. Zelena was always up to something and now, without the cuff, she was powerful.

Even if Regina wanted her contact to be minimal, if any with the thief, at this current moment Zelena was far too dangerous to leave alone. The brunette couldn't justify leaving Robin to solely deal with her wicked sister by himself. It would be far too unfair for an arrow-shooting thief to go against the Wicked Witch. Now there is a custody battle that wouldn't last very long.

As she stood, Regina watched Zelena with her newborn child. It was almost comical at how human Zelena looked holding her baby. The brunette thought of Henry and his birth mother as she watched on. Both allowed her to have a second chance, a chance to redeem herself. As Zelena cooed at her newborn daughter, Regina chanced a look at Robin.

He met her intense gaze with one of love; a feeling that Regina could not reciprocate. Regina stared at him wordlessly. She wondered how she hadn't seen it before. Yes, Robin had showed her what happiness could be, but he could never give it to her himself. Oh the wasted time. If only Regina had been able to see what was right in front of her. If only Regina hadn't royal fucked up her chance at real happiness with Emma Swan. If only she had seen it sooner, maybe things would have been different.

But at the moment, Emma hated her. She might not be able to forgive Regina just yet. She might want space away from her. Then again Emma could still be toying with her. This could still be the Dark One trying to destroy her happiness. This could be the Dark One's personal vendetta against her. They had a rough history; there was no denying that. But could Emma really fabricate feelings for her? Regina had doubts. Regina doubted herself. She doubted the Dark One's motives, but even so, could Regina live her life knowing that she passed up a chance at happiness? Storybrooke was doomed, and Regina was going to be consumed without ever having told Emma how she felt. Even if Emma didn't feel the same way, Regina knew one thing: she didn't love Robin Hood.

Regina stared into Robin's eyes and saw all the wasted opportunity and new potential if she just ended it there an then. Her lips parted, but the words that were ready to easily flow out of her mouth were lodged in her throat. If Emma didn't want her, was it better to stay with Robin? Was it better to be adored by someone that loved you, but you didn't love back or to be miserable and alone? The first wouldn't be fair to Robin, but as much as she tried to speak, her words were lost in a sea of chaotic emotion. The longer Regina delayed the inevitable conversation, the harder it would soon become.

Still, there were plenty of other things to worry about at the moment. It is in moments like these that Regina would lock her heart away. Yes, she was emotionally driven at times, but now she needed logic. She needed strategy and her wit if she wanted to save her town, her people, from this disaster. What she surmised was that this was not the time to break up with her boyfriend. Regina needed to get back to the heroes and help them figure out a way to stop the pirate. She was done playing house. She needed to find the others.

~SQ~

"And we're meant to believe you're going to give back our memories just like that?" Merida questioned with haughty disbelief. Her twisting orange curls wildly thrown over her shoulder as she stared at the woman that had used her heart against her.

"We can trust her," Henry said, his pain now forgotten. After stealing the ink and releasing Emma from the cuff, he believed once again that his mother was a hero. He wanted to believe Emma, but he had also been so hurt by her deception. As much as he wanted to be angry with her, he wanted to forgive her all the same. He needed her. Henry needed his mother. She wanted to give everyone his or her memories back, which was a good thing, right?

The heroes were all standing around holding his or her individual dream catcher. The Charmings stared at the handmade crafts, turning the dream catchers over as if they were made of glass. The sheer delicacy of these frail objects held some of the most precious things within them: their memories. Everyone was present and waiting to see what would happen next. Surely if Henry trusted Emma now then they could each trust her as well.

Emma was beginning to feel like her old self again. She was on the road to recovery. Slowly she was crawling out of the isolating darkness and into the light again. Yes, she was still dark, but now she had her family back. She had Henry's trust again and now everything else would fall into place. Or so she hoped. A single, sultry voice caught her attention and Emma's head snapped up to meet the brunette's eyes.

"Can we?" Regina questioned genuinely. She did not expect Emma to meet her eyes, but the green ones were immediately upon hers when she spoke. The underlying tension was unbearable.

Around the others, there was a silent understanding of secrecy that both women had sworn to knowingly and without words. Their eyes could speak for them. Their magic prickled between them. Emma could feel Regina hesitancy, but also her sadness. Her strong appearance was but another mask to seem strong. The blonde didn't doubt the brunette's strength, but there was something deep within the Mayor that pained her. Nothing gave Regina's pain away except her own eyes.

"Yes," Emma said with quiet confidence not faltering under Regina's gaze.

Regina studied Emma's eyes carefully, scrunching up her face as if to see beyond the surface of Emma's intension.

" _You can lie to your parents; you can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me."_

Emma's face gave away no ulterior motives, but Regina wasn't searching Emma's face. Regina's chocolate eyes bore into emerald green searching for a lie or even the slightest glimmer of deception. The seconds seemed to be forever as Regina just stared at Emma, but finding that there was nothing but hope Regina believed Henry. The Mayor knew Emma was telling the truth. They could trust her.

"Okay," Regina said softly giving the slightest indication with a nod.

Emma looked around to see if anyone else would be so skeptical of her again, but it seemed that Regina and Henry's trust were enough for everyone else. Without further ado Emma's magic swirled the dream catchers. A golden light emitted from every single one as the memories began to flow back into their minds. The forgotten events flooded back to every individual.

As soon as each memory had been returned, the realization hit. Regina, mouth agape, she looked directly at Emma. Everything they had done together came back to her. Everything that was missing was now there. The missing pieces were now reunited with the whole. The haze in her mind was settling now with perfect clarity. They had worked together, brought Merlin back together, and trusted one another.

As Robin held the wrong side of his stomach that had been stabbed, Snow and Charming shared a look between themselves. Arthur had compelled them to try and hand over the dagger to him. As the Charmings looked at one another, Regina only had eyes for Emma.

Emma had against Hook's pleading and her parents' better judgment to use dark magic. Emma had saved Robin Hood for _her_. Emma had saved him for her happiness. Time and time again, when would Regina realize that Emma always put Regina's happiness before her own? The savior damned the consequences and dove in head first into the darkness for her.

" _I can use that dagger to make you, but I'm not…I'm…asking you. I've lost love before and I won't again. Please. Save him."_

" _Alright. I'll try."_

Emma had saved him. Regina had selfishly asked Emma to do something for her in desperation. Then again, it had been Emma's choice. Regina could have made her, but she gave Emma the choice. Emma had chosen, once again, to give Regina her happiness; or what she thought was her happiness.

The memories didn't stop there. Their interaction in Camelot had intensified their understanding of one another. Their bond grew and flourished like a flower that against all odds bloomed into something rare and beautiful. The best of friends know each other's deepest darkest secrets. Emma wasn't only there to share the good times with Regina, but she was also there to witness the worst. Unlike Robin Hood, Emma had seen Regina's change.

Emma had seen Regina first true heartbreak: the root cause of all Regina's fury and rage. Emma had seen Cora crush the heart of her first love. Emma had known Regina's past in theory, but until that moment, Emma hadn't actually seen the pain. The memories assaulted her as Regina remembered everything. She remembered Emma's realization at her past. This was the memory that changed Regina into a monster. That moment was when the wounds were fresh enough for her to turn to the darkness. This loss, so similar to Emma's own loses, led Regina to become the Evil Queen.

Both women were so unable to save the ones they had loved. Emma had never known until that moment how similar they really were. The helplessness and vulnerability was something both of them had experienced at such a young age. The memory was fresh in Regina's mind as the words replayed in her head.

" _I didn't know how things were for you…I didn't know."_

" _You could see it too?"_

Regina didn't even blink as the memories came back to her. It was like waking up from a dream and remembering it hours later. Emma had seen her darkest, most painful memory. There was no judgment in her voice. There was no pity. Emma just understood.

Regina remembered how she had held the dagger. She begged Emma to find it in herself to see the truth. Regina had pleaded with Emma. A part of her hated that she had used the dagger on Emma, but it wasn't intended to hurt her. Regina wanted the truth and there was something in the way that Emma couldn't accept.

" _Now come on, come on Emma see! Tell me what you're really afraid of!"_

What had Emma been afraid of? Regina wondered what would have happened if the others didn't come and the blonde hadn't run off. Would Emma have told her? What had Emma realized inside herself that she was so afraid of?

There were so many questions Regina had running through her mind as she stared at the blonde. There was too much to say and too few words to encompass the entirety of what Regina wanted to say to her. Where would she even begin?

The emotions Regina had promised to lock away until this was all over were now on the brink of smashing through her walls. Walls she had trained to stay up, that had become impervious to even her own will. The walls she had asked Emma to break down, to feel. The confliction Regina now felt was so strong, so gripping it threatened to expose her. Everything she felt was on the tip of her tongue. Once the words were out there, there would be no going back.

If only Emma would look at her. If only Emma would give her a sign that she knew. Some indication that having her memories back made her understand. After their fight, after her unintentional harm in an attempt at comfort, Regina knew what she had done. She had belittled both Emma's and her own feelings.

" _Emma I want you to know that I am always here for you as a friend."_

As a friend. Would Emma forgive her? There wasn't time to talk, so Regina would settle for a look; even a glance would suffice.

This time however, Regina was not so fortunate to find the bright green eyes looking back at her. Lost in her own thought, Emma remembered. Emma knew Hooks plan. Storybrooke was in danger.

"I remember. I know what he's doing. I know what _they_ are doing."

~SQ~

They needed to spilt up and find Hook. Mary Margaret and David had been surprised when Emma had agreed with Regina in "hitting him with everything [they've] got". Mary Margaret still didn't quite understand Emma's motives and there was no time to explain anyway.

Hook wasn't the man she loved. He wasn't the person that she could say she was in love with. He wasn't her happy ending, but he was still her friend. He was still her friend and Emma was the savior, Dark One or otherwise. Even more so, Hook was ready to unleash the darkness upon Storybrooke and Emma couldn't sit by and let it happen. Regina was right. They needed to stop him at all costs, but it was too late.

The Dark Ones had come. They had come, cloaked by the night and had picked off every hero searching for Hook. Emma's plan was quickly falling apart. They would replace themselves with the living in order to stay in this realm. After claiming the heroes' right to live, they would disappear. The confusion was immediate. Why had they left? What did they do?

Rumpelstiltskin had been the voice to explain. His experience with hell and death provided him with a helpful insight. They were doomed to hell courtesy of Killian Jones. 'Say goodbye' he had said as he departed.

The heroes had stood in confusion. There had to be a way. There was always a way to defeat the darkness, right? This time, they might not be so lucky.

When they had given up the search for Hook to look for answers, they were more deflated than usual. After they had scoured high and low for the Dark One, they were finally giving up. They couldn't stop him, but they could try and stop his plan. There was only one person who still tried to find him. After thinking—after _really_ thinking—she eventually found him. It should have been obvious in the first place, she knew exactly where he'd be.

"Thought I'd might find you somewhere with a view of the sea," Regina's voice cut through the night air like a blade. Her voice was soft, but confident. Truly, the brunette was terrified of finding him and confronting him, but she had to. Even if he wouldn't listen to her, Hook still needed a reminder of his past; their shared past and history.

"No use in hiding now," Hook said already bored with the conversation. _Of course it would be Regina_ he thought. Truthfully he had wished for David to find him, or even Emma herself, but nevertheless he was graced by the Queen's presence. He would take great pleasure in watching her suffer tonight.

"You can't go through with this Killian," Regina said, slightly shaking her head even though he wasn't facing her. On the inside the Mayor was furious that Hook would go so low to hurt Emma, his supposed 'true love' by sending her family to hell. Even Rumple hadn't been so cruel when he was in love with Belle. Surely something else was fueling his is destructive revenge.

"Ah Killian," he feigned disbelief, his own name sounding strange from her voice. "No Captain Guyliner? No One-Handed Wonder? Where are all the bon mots tonight?" the pirate said mockingly. There was no banter. There was no show from Regina tonight. _How odd._

"I understand," Regina said not taking the bait. The man seemed to forget he was talking to Regina, the Mayor, and not Regina, the Evil Queen that would have snapped his neck in a split second without batting an eyelash. "You think Emma betrayed you, but do you really think dragging her family to the Underworld is the answer?"

"This, from the woman who enacted the dark curse to punish Snow White for telling a secret. You of all people should understand how far someone will go for revenge and unfortunately for you, so do all the people you killed who are waiting for you in hell," the captain returned with a snide smile.

"I'm not that person anymore," Regina said without faltering. Inside however, she felt a twinge of guilt and pain. She had done all of those horrible things in her past and now she would have to answer for them. Was she only saying this to avoid death? No, Regina had changed. She had proved that she had changed. But would the people in the Underworld be so understanding of her transformation?

"Tell yourself what you want love," Hook said rather flatly. He was in no mood tonight. No one—not even the Evil Queen—can understand what he is feeling.

"You may be the Dark One, but we both know you aren't the man you were when I recruited you to kill my mother," Regina reminded. She had to tread carefully around this subject. It was risky enough that she had come here alone, but it was the only way.

"When I… _tested_ you," Regina said, pain evident in her voice. She had been such a monster. Only a horrible, cruel person would ask a man to do what she had asked him to do. It was more a psychological test than anything, but Regina knew the consequences of her request. The torture and pain he must have endured would never leave her conscious. She had been horrible, but she pressed on.

"And when you…" her words cut short by a lack of oxygen. Regina felt her lungs crushing painfully as she gasped for air that was non-existent. The fear quickly settling in her eyes as she wondered if this was her death.

What about Emma and Henry? She never said goodbye. Regina wasn't ready to die, so why had she stupidly come here to flirt with death? There was no time to curse herself or even think about her loved ones. She was at the mercy of the pirate now.

"Not. Another. Word." Killian said taking a dangerous step forward. His fingers twisted as he magically strangled Regina. Visibly his eyes had darkened to nightshade black and his manners now appeared more predatory than man. He stalked over to where Regina was standing in front of him. _So helpless_ he thought.

"When we agreed, we would _never_ speak of this again. Don't test me again," his voice dropping octaves lower. Even though no one was around, the pain of the memories needed to be silenced; Regina needed to be silenced. Who was she to speak to him of morality? She was the Evil Queen. She had no place.

"Whoever you think I am, I'm not. You've got no idea the man I truly am," he spat before releasing his magical grip. He was done with this conversation. He needed not entertain the Queen any longer.

Regina gasped for breaths as she felt his release on her throat. She had been a monster for eliciting such pain on him. With every breath of chilly Maine air, she thought of her evil ways and shuttered. She wanted to apologize, but Killian would only see it as a way Regina could exploit his weakness. She couldn't stop herself from saying what she said next.

"Is it because she doesn't love you anymore?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a declaration.

The pirate had left her gasping for breath, but stopped immediately upon hearing reference to Emma Swan.

"What did you say?" Hook said as he turned. His eyebrow was arched incredibly high, as his voice retained is low vibrato.

"Emma doesn't love you anymore," Regina said. Why was she doing this? She had only just about died moments ago and now she was poking the bear with yet another stick. Her intent had been to go there to get Killian to rethink his revenge plot, not jump start it with her own words. She was playing an incredibly risky game.

"That is what I wanted dear," he said as he openly laughed in her face. "I wanted her to feel the pain that I felt," he said stalking closer yet again. "I wanted her to feel the heartbreak and betrayal that I felt when _she_ did this to _me_!"

He had walked right into her personal space. In one flick of his wrist she would be dead, but the time to fear death had long since faded. Regina was going to hell anyway, so why not try to figure out his underlying motivation that seemed so sudden and brash.

"She doesn't love you anymore," Regina said with conviction. It almost seemed as if they were having two different conversations. "She won't forgive you, you know," the brunette continued more softly staring into the soulless, black eyes in front of her.

It was disheartening and disappointing to see a man so broken by love or lack of it. He was so bent on getting his fix of revenge that he failed to see that once he went through with this, he would lose Emma forever. Why was she trying to help Killian win Emma back? Was it the doubt in her _own_ feelings? Was it her doubt in Emma's? Either way, she was trying to stop this man from loosing the woman he loved.

"I don't need _forgiveness_ ," he said disgusted at the word. Regina's audacity to even suggest that, _that_ is what he wanted. It was absurd to believe he wanted anything remotely close to empathy from the blonde. There were deeper, fresher wounds that haunted him. It had been long before since he found out he was the Dark One. Only now did he truly have the power to act on his feelings.

"Why are you doing this?" Regina tried again. _Everyone has walls built up so high_ she thought as she watched the man. He didn't even flinch at the question. Walls protected, and while they prevent from anything getting in, they also prevented anything from getting out.

"Because she betrayed me, love. She turned me into—"

"No," Regina cut him off. She smiled at him as she saw right through his lies. It wasn't that Emma's betrayal didn't play part in his revenge, but it was something deeper than that. Regina's eyes glistened with curiosity as she watched the pirate for his reaction. "Why are you _really_ doing this?"

There was a silence; a long-drawn out silence that seemed to stand between them in the night. They eyed each other dangerously. Both had been so accustomed to hiding behind the darkness. Both had once been so evil, so drunk with power that they still felt the buzz when playing the game. The familiar foe the saw in one another, paralleled their past history. Their history was built on lies, revenge, necessary trust, and betrayal. It was as twisted, or more so twisted than their hearts had been.

There was something in Killian's eyes that seemed to radiate out and it wasn't hatred. Regina saw the vulnerability in his eyes, but made no comment. The flicker of truth brimmed just below the surface. Killian deep down knew. There was something in him, maybe pride, that didn't allow him to accept it. The truth behind everything had done couldn't have been so simple. Answers were never that straight forward. The rest of his face hid the confliction and confusion, but his eyes gave him away. A deeper meaning, a deeper understanding was on the verge of bursting, but he would need to come to the conclusion on his own.

His eyes only slightly widened with realization. If Regina hadn't been so focused on his eyes, then she would have missed it. Maybe he didn't want to acknowledge it or maybe he knew it and never wanted to say it. Either way, Hook knew and clearly Regina had known as well. She just wanted to hear him say it. His frustration had come well before he knew he was the Dark One. His anger had been manifesting all this time because of one sole reason.

It had started before Zelena had showed him the truth. It had started before they had tried to free Emma of the darkness. It had started even before he knew it was really starting. He had hoped it wasn't true.

"She didn't love me anymore," he half whispered.

 ***Smirks* well what did you think?**

 **The last sentence might be grammatically incorrect or whatever blah, blah, blah, but it has a specific meaning (even if it is wrong I really don't care). It will be addressed in the next chapter. There are quite a lot of things happening that I will follow up on chapters to come. I think there will be one more chapter before the finale. Honestly can't wait to write the finale.**

 **Thank you for sticking with this story and putting up with me! Have a great** **week.**


End file.
